UNPLUGGED
by sistercullen
Summary: El egocéntrico y acosador Edward Cullen encuentra la horma a su zapato, en una renovada Isabella Swan. Ella vuelve después de cuatro años de ausencia. Secuela de Plugged.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD

Www . Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

Miré con tristeza el reflejo que de mí daba el espejo del recibidor de la casa de Ben.

Respirando profundamente caminé lentamente hacia el salón comedor. La luz de la lámpara rinconera estaba encendida y como en decenas de momentos aquella iluminación daba al entorno y ambiente íntimo y acogedor. Traspasé el umbral de la puerta limpiando las resecas lágrimas que habían dejado huella en mi maquillaje y alcé la mirada para buscar a Ben, pero...

—Hola, Isabella—. Me quedé paralizada. Viveka Tunner se hallaba sentada en el cómodo sillón uniplaza de cuero oscuro de Ben. Sonrió de manera ladeada, arrastrando de manera brusca un cigarrillo en la base del cenicero de cristal.

—Veo que esperabas a Ben. Él... no está, lo he mandado a comprar cena asiática... ¿Sabes? Me encanta—. Ella se levantó y alzó una ceja provocándome. —Deberías saber eso de tu futura suegra, querida.

—Viveka...— Apreté las manos con fuerza e intenté mantenerme correcta. No estaba de humor de aguantar fanfarronerías de parte de ella ahora, no después de toda la información que me había vomitado Edward Cullen. — ¿Deduzco que no estás aquí por casualidad?

Mi carácter estaba seriamente agriado. No tenía ganas de enfrentamientos, pero si aquella señora con cara de perra quería buscarme las cosquillas, me las iba a encontrar. Ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo creyese que podía manipularme y oscilarme como un péndulo a su antojo.

— ¡Punto para la chica!—. Chocó las palmas de sus manos en un gesto lleno de sarcasmo y elevó una de aquellas cejas bien definidas y curvilíneas. —No te quiero cerca de Ben. Si hice toda aquella pantomima en España es porque tenía la firme convicción de venir a hablar contigo y expresarte... mi decisión.

La miré desafiante. ¿Que se creía aquella mujer de rostro siniestro?

—Amo a Ben, si es eso lo que le preocupa. No quiero su dinero por que como ya sabe, llegará un día que llegaré a tener quizás más que él. No entiendo. Explíqueme, por favor.

Ella cabeceó sin perder la sonrisa y me desafió nuevamente con su altura.  
Viveka Tunner era más alta que yo, y en aquellos momentos calzaba unos zapatos de plataforma que le hacían verse aún más alta de lo que era.

—Tengo información sobre ti. Y sé que has estado ligada a los Cullen, sobre todo a uno de ellos. Tú ya sabes a quién me refiero, al egocéntrico y malcriado de Edward Cullen—. Abrí la boca para hablar, ella ya tenía un Cullen en su entorno y era Jacob. —Sé que vas a sacar a colación a Jacob. No sé si lo sabrás, pero él no es en realidad un Cullen. Jacob Black es adoptado.

Mi cara de asombro la hizo reír de manera siniestra.

—Vaya... la señorita Swan no tiene idea de muchas cosas. Bueno, pues si no tienes idea yo te voy a poner en antecedentes. Mira niña, Benjamin y tú no pueden estar juntos. Es imposible. Ellos son hermanastros, Isabella. Benjamin y Edward, son hermanos—. Su rostro se acercó desafiante y fiero. — ¿Enfrentarás a dos hermanos de sangre por ti?—. Se retiró haciendo una mueca de asco. —La verdad no sé que ha podido ver mi hijo en ti y... ese Edward. Por lo que sé, ha perdido a su mujer hace poco y no cejará en llevarte a su cama si se lo propone. Conozco a los de su ralea. Es un buen hijo de su padre; Carlisle Cullen. ¿Qué crees que hizo conmigo? Me aduló, me llevó a su cama con promesas y luego me dejó, embaraza de un hijo alegando que debía estar con su mujer porque ella estaba esperando. ¡Ya es bastante doloroso saber que ese pendejo de ojos verdes y mi hijo comparten la misma sangre!  
Estaba lívida, seguro.

¿Edward y Ben, hermanos?

Me llevé la mano a la frente y negué ambas veces con la cabeza. Había comenzado a llorar y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, estaba tan absorbida en mis pensamientos que no tenía conciencia de mi estado corporal.

Edward odiaba a Ben. Él me había ordenado que abandonara a mi amado. Ben...  
Pensar en abandonarlo, me dolía como miles de esquirlas clavadas en el corazón, estaba sangrando de dolor.

Primero la amenaza de Edward... y ahora de la madre del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Ben estaba rodeado de personas malvadas que querían herirle y yo no iba a ser una más.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señora Tunner?

Ella asintió, evaluándome lentamente.

— ¿Sabe que si desaparezco de la vida de Ben su hijo sufrirá? ¿No le importa verlo sufrir?

Su carcajada me heló los huesos y sin perder la sonrisa me habló.

—Tú eres el peón perfecto, Isabella Swan. Con tu abandono él odiará a los Cullen y entonces será el momento de decirle la verdad.

— ¿Porqué? —Susurré—. Él ama a su padre.

—Jhon...—, hizo un gesto con la mano y se giró para buscar entre su bolso de más de tres mil dólares la cajetilla de tabaco, agarró uno y se lo llevó a los labios sin encenderlo. —Sé que está enredado con Jillian... su gestora de campaña, francamente me da igual. Es más emocionante el pensar que mi hijo un día no muy lejano, llegará a tener acciones de Cullen Ltd. ¿Quién sabe? hasta puede compartir mesa presidencial con ustedes... para aplastarlos. Tú por abandonarlo y el hijo de puta de su hermano por joderle la vida. Porque cuando tú desaparezcas, Ben sabrá que lo has hecho por que Cullen te lo pidió.

—No...—susurré—. Yo no haré eso, no le hablaré a Ben mal de Edward.

Ella aspiró de su cigarro al encenderlo y volvió a mostrarme esa sonrisa de maniaca enferma.

—Entonces... ya lo haré yo, querida. Ahora lárgate, si no quieres que yo misma te arrastre hasta la puerta.

Caminé hacia atrás y me giré corriendo hacia la puerta principal, oí su voz con un deje de diversión.

—Deja las llaves en la mesita del recibidor, querida.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**BELLA'S POV****.**

—Bienvenidos a los Estados Unidos de América.

Puse los ojos en blanco, aquella azafata estaba sonriendo ridículamente y su cuello largo de cisne tapado con un hortero pañuelo a lista negras y blancas.

El vuelo de Londres a Whasingthon había sido una pesadilla. La bendita suerte hizo que me tocara una gentil ancianita, que no era otra que la gemela de Miss Ropper. Me había calentado la cabeza de tal manera que hubiera aparcado todo signo de educación y la hubiera mandado a la santa mierda. Gracias a ella, tuve un viaje de los putos perros.

Al bajar a la pista de despegue, pude ver una figura repantigada en un coche a lo lejos. El coche de alta gama y negro tenía las luces encendidas, ya que eran casi las diez de la noche.

Tomé aire profundamente y ordené al chico que me llevaba las maletas que me siguiera.

Volver de nuevo significaba muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, significaba volver al dolor, a sentirme sola y a seguir con los dictámenes de mi querido abuelo Aro.

—Mételas aquí, muchacho—. La voz de Jacob me hizo alzar la cabeza. Aquellos cuatro años no habían pasado balde para nadie, ni si quiera para él. Se veía más fornido, ya no era el muchacho que yo recordaba. Me enseñó los dientes en una de aquellas formidables sonrisas suyas y yo lo imité con ganas.

—Hola Jake.

Antes de darme cuenta me tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, dándome aquel abrazo que tanto necesité, hace ya dos años y medio.

Él estaba de luna de miel con Bree en Cancún y no le dijeron nada de lo ocurrido con el abuelo. Los recuerdos me nublaron la mente durante unos momentos, pero de nuevo la voz de Jacob me hizo estrellar contra la realidad.

—Bella...—. Su boca ancha se pegó a mi mejilla y allí descansó unos segundos. Al apartarse ambos nos miramos a los ojos y, pudimos ver lo cambiados que estábamos desde la última vez que nos vimos. Bajamos la mirada, como si el recuerdo de la vida pasada nos hiciera daño y, muy caballerosamente, abrió la puerta del copiloto. Entré con una débil sonrisa y él rodeó el coche para colocarse a mi lado.

Puso el auto en marcha y nos aleamos por la salida de vehículos especiales. Ser nieta del difunto Aro Vulturi y vicepresidenta de Cullen Ltda., tenía ciertas ventajas.

Apoyé la cabeza en el vidrio de la puerta y suspiré.

— ¿Estas preparada cariño?—. Miré a Jake. Tenía una sonrisa instalada en su rostro y miraba hacia la carretera con una expresión divertida. —La prensa está en plena ebullición, después de tanto tiempo vuelves, Bells. Nadie esperaba que lo hicieras. Ni si quiera Bree.

Cuando pronunció el nombre de su esposa, parpadeó un par de veces y perdió la sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está ella?—, pregunté.

Jake despegó unos segundos la vista de la carretera, para mirarme y acto seguido carraspeó.

—Bien.

Chasqueé la lengua. Bree no se dignaba a dirigirme la palabra, después de abandonar quizás al ser que mas amaba. Me era imposible decir su nombre. Era demasiado doloroso para mí.

— ¿Sabe que viniste a recogerme?

Él asintió y sonrió como si recordara una broma privada.

— ¿Que ocurre, Jake? —pregunté, dándole un suave toque en el hombro.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y lanzó una carcajada al aire.

—Me insinuó que si a partir de ahora iba a ser tu chofer o el chico de los recados—. Volvió a reír con ganas y yo lo miré atónita—. Después de todo, tú y Edward son ahora los que cortan el bacalao en la empresa.

—Te agradecería que no lo nombraras. Aún tengo que hacerme a la idea que trabajaré con él todos los santos días. Creo que voy a necesitar tratamiento psicológico.

Jacob volvió a soltar una risotada y gemí malhumorada. La idea de volver a ver al Capitán Hijodeputa me ponía los nervios de punta.

Edward Cullen era uno de los culpables de aquella huída a Londres, junto con Viveka Tunner...

**FLASH BACK**

_Llegué de madrugada a casa del abuelo. Abrí con mis propias llaves ya ante mi asombro, él se hallaba recostado en uno de los sofás con una copa de brandy en la mano. Al verme entrar con el cabello mojado y con los ojos perdidos en l__á__grimas, soltó la copa con rapidez en la pequeña mesa de centro y corrió hacia mí para abrigarme con sus brazos._

— _¿__Que ocurre cariño?_

_Negué sin poder hablar. Las palabras no sal__í__an de mi garganta. Un nudo de espinas me imped__í__an hablar y me hería en lo m__á__s hondo de mi coraz__ó__n._

—_Bella...hija. __¿Pasó algo con Benjamín?—__. El nombre de mi amado en los labios de mi abuelo__,__ hizo que gimiera y me recostara con fuerza en su pecho, cobij__á__ndome de cualquier dolor mayor que aquel que me consumía. Hab__í__a tomado una decisi__ó__n por el bien de Ben... mi Ben. Otro gemido desesperado brotó de mis labios y el abuelo me acunó entre sus brazos, llev__á__ndome hacia el sofá y recarg__á__ndome sobre sus rodillas__,__ como lo hab__í__a hecho cuando solo era una niña._

_Esper__ó__ pacientemente que me calmara. Sus ojos sabios me observaban__,__ pero de su boca no salió ni una sola pregunta más. Aro pareció saber el porqué de mi sufrimiento._

_Cuando por fin encontré algo de valor y las palabras pod__í__an surtir unidas por mi boca, pedí al abuelo el mayor sacrificio de su vida._

—_Abuelo__,__—__ carraspeé__—__ s__é que con dinero se puede hacer cualquier cosa. D__ime que me ayudar__á__s a desaparecer__—__. Miré sus ojos claros y vi el brillo de la inteligencia plasmado en ellos. Acarició el tope de mi cabeza con una delicadeza infinita y me apartó, no sin darme antes un beso. Agarró su tel__é__fono y comenzó a llamar a__,__ al menos__,__ una docena de personas durante m__á__s de una hora._

_Nunca hab__í__a visto al abuelo saliendo de una crisis, del tipo que fuera. Era una tiburón, sab__í__a todos los pasos que hab__í__a dar y d__ó__nde estaban las teclas indicadas. Como digo__,__ en una hora todo lo ten__í__a planificado y media hora despu__é__s subió a su oficina y bajó casi inmediatamente para traer varios documentos en un foldier._

—_Tienes un pasaje en British Airwais. Vas a Londres querida. Allí tendr__á__s una asistente que organizará tu agenda. Roxanne es eficiente y con mi carta de presentaci__ó__n podr__á__s matricularte en cualquier Universidad privada Londinense. Tienes un apartamento de lujo en el barrio de Hapstead, no te preocupes por los ingresos, cada mes te pasaré una fuerte suma a este n__ú__mero de cuenta que__,__ a partir de mañana__,__ estará a tu nombre. Isabella__—__. Sus manos se afianzaron en mis hombros. __—__No te faltará de nada, pero si necesitas volver, no temas... no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada, que nadie te haga daño._

_Negué con los ojos__,__ de nuevo__,__ abnegado en l__á__grimas._

—_No temo sentir dolor, abuelo. Lo siento, pero no te puedo decir nada. Lo siento de verdad._

—_Isabella, m__í__rame__—__. Alcé los ojos para mirarlo. __—__ Edward estuvo aqu__í__ despu__é__s que te marchaste a ver a Benjamín._

_Su nombre me heló la sangre__,__ fruncí los labios mec__á__nicamente._

—_No quiero saber nada de los Cullen._

_Aro frunció el ceño y dejó que me girara completamente d__á__ndole la espalda._

— _¿__Que ha pasado con Edward, Bella?_

—_Nada __—__susurré__—__. Y es por eso que est__á __pasando toda esta mierda... pero abuelo, por favor, no preguntes m__á__s. ¿Cu__á__ndo sale el vuelo?_

—_En cuatro horas. Tienes que estar una hora antes del embarque en el aeropuerto, Bella._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

—Supongo que sabrás de la vida de mi hermano por los diarios amarillistas. ¿A Londres también llega ese tipo de prensa, no?—. Preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto—, susurré.

No había jueves que no saliese en la portada de "_The Mirror_", con alguna que otra conquista. Era viudo, encantador y rico... rico helado de todos los gustos. Edward no deparaba en sacar en portada a rubias, morenas y hasta a pelirrojas de grandes pechos y piernas largas, que no le duraban más de tres meses. No leí ningún tipo de noticia sobre él en ese tipo de periódico, pero si en uno de administración de empresas. Me llamaba poderosamente la atención cómo podía llegar a manejar la empresa con él solo a la cabeza, desde que el abuelo murió, Carlisle Cullen se había marchado a vivir junto con su esposa a un pueblecito cerca de Seattle, en la península de Olympic, llamado Forks.

—Oye, ¿y tu asistente? ¿Cómo que no ha llegado contigo?—. Comenzamos a llegar por caminos y calles que conocía bien y sentí como el corazón se me encogía en un puño.

— ¿Roxanne?, ella llegará en un par de días. Pensamos que sería mejor que yo...bueno.

—Entiendo. Enfrentar tus cosas... supongo. ¿Debo suponer que, además de asistente, es amiga?

—Supones bien. Roxanne, además de ayudarme en Londres, ha sido un apoyo constante. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ella.

Roxanne Randall era mi mano derecha y mucho más que eso.

Sonreí ante la perspectiva de estar de nuevo juntas en un par de días, mirando de nuevo aquella zona de casas. Estábamos muy cerca de casa del abuelo, la que ahora, era mi casa.

— ¿Preparada, Bells? —Preguntó Jake cuando al fin aminoró velocidad y quedó la casa de frente al auto.

—Nunca podré olvidarlo. Siempre vivirá conmigo mientras lo recuerde. Me duele enormemente no tenerlo a mi lado ahora. Pero sé que de alguna manera lo está. Él me ayudará a manejar todo esto y cumplir con lo que tengo en mente.

Jacob elevó una ceja y preguntó.

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Elevé las cejas y me hice la desentendida.

—Nada que te afecte, Jake.

Nos bajamos del coche y me ayudó con las maletas hasta la entrada principal de la casa. Cuando agarré la maneta de la puerta, la gente de servicio del abuelo me sonrió con ternura y me dieron la bienvenida.

Jake se marchó con una de aquellas sonrisas que me hacía pensar en tiempos pasados.

Fue aquella sonrisa y no otra, la que no me hizo llorar esa noche.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

—La sala de juntas está llena de periodistas, Edward. ¿Quién va a manejar esto?

Los ojos de Tanya, azules e inteligentes, parecían burlarse de mi estado de nerviosismo.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Para que pagamos a esos perros de publicidad? Que se hagan cargo ellos de eso, no me interesa ser primera plana de portadas amarillistas.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a su boca, maquillada por un rouge de labios imposible.

—Ya eres primera plana de esos periódicos Edward—. Suspiró y parpadeó varias veces, fingiendo una pena que, sabía muy bien, no sentía. —Te has pasado los últimos cuatro años follándote todo bicho viviente que te se ponía a tiro y la discreción no ha sido tu fuerte, querido.

Le lancé una mirada de "me cago en tu puta madre" y cerré los ojos fuertemente, paseándome una mano por la frente.

—Está bien. Si quieren a Edward Cullen, lo tendrán—. Abrí los ojos y esbocé una de mis mejores sonrisas. ¿Como me veo?

Ella sonrió.

—Eres un rompe bragas, querido. Cuando entres en la sala de juntas todas las féminas de la estancia se creerán todo lo que les digas.

Reí de manera irónica y caminé hacia la sala de juntas, acompañado por el repiqueteo de los tacones de Tanya.

Tomé aire varias veces antes de abrir la sala de juntas, pero se me heló la sangre de las venas cuando la vi sentada en la mesa que yo presidía normalmente. La envolvía un aire de suficiencia, su cabello algo más largo de lo que yo recordaba y su figura mucho más redondeada y sensual. El aire se escapó caliente de entre mis dientes, mientras oía la risita de Tanya a mis espaldas. Ella sabía que Bella estaba allí, después de tanto tiempo.

Incapaz de dejar de mirarla, sus ojos llegaron hasta mí y me sentí vapuleado, esa no era la mirada inocente que yo recordaba. Aquella era fría e inquietante. Su boca formó una sonrisa diabólica y juntó sus manos debajo del micrófono que tenía delante.

—Parece ser que el señor Cullen nos honrará con su presencia—. Su voz como cuchillos destilaba un odio atroz. — ¿Verdad señor Cullen?

Decenas de cabezas se giraron hacia mí y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí intimidado por tantas miradas femeninas. Algunas sonrieron y otras susurraron mientras caminaba hacia la presidencia, para tomar asiento junto a Bella.

—Esto es realmente una sorpresa, señorita Swan—. Susurré, tapando uno de los micrófonos con la mano.

—No te equivoques Cullen, esto es una puta pesadilla, y no es la mía—. Sus ojos inescrutables miraban los míos, pero por más que quisiera adentrarme en ellos, no había nada más que odio.

Forcé una sonrisa y agarré a Bella por los hombros para pegarla a los míos. Los flashes habían comenzado a centellear y, de cara a la galería, debíamos ser un equipo perfecto.

—Suéltame, Cullen —susurró con los dientes apretados y forzando una sonrisa—. Tengo la mano rozando tus huevos, te juro que si no me sueltas vas a gritar, y no precisamente de placer.

Elevé una ceja y no separé ni un sólo dedo de encima de aquellos hombros cubiertos por una chaqueta ejecutiva, al contrario, la apreté mas contra mí. Deseaba saber hasta qué punto la Isabella Swan que se quedó lívida ante mis palabras en Paris había desaparecido.

Algo me decía que, de aquella niña, quedaba poco.

—No suelo dar segundas oportunidades, Cullen.

Noté sus dedos en mis huevos, agarrando con firmeza aquellas pelotas que se habían encogido ante su toque perfecto, las sopesó, haciéndome carraspear y apretó. La muy maldita, apretó mucho...

Fue un acto reflejo, mi rodilla colisionó con la madera caoba de la mesa y mis ojos pasaron a ser dos huevos fritos, aquellos que Bella había estrujado hasta calentarlos y pasármelos de corbata. La solté como si me hubiera pillado los dedos y oí su risilla demoníaca acariciándome los oídos.

—Te avisé Cullen.

La miré con intensidad, ella me había apretado las bollas y aunque el dolor ardía, me había empalmado. La muy jodida tenía ese poder sobre mí... aún lo tenía.

—Buenos días—. La voz de Tanya nos hizo mirar hacia nuestra derecha. —Pueden comenzar la ronda de preguntar por favor.

Una rubia escultural se levantó poniendo en orden sus tetas, me guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a hablar y yo me limpié las comisuras de la boca, por no lanzar una carcajada.

—Señor Cullen, ¿qué hay de cierto en los rumores que dicen que, con la vuelta de las señorita Swan, nieta del fallecido Aro Vulturi, usted se dedicará a supervisar las filiales de Cullen Ltda. de varios países?

Bien, una buena pregunta. Nada personal, de momento podía respirar tranquilo.

Sonreí de aquella manera que yo solo podía recrear y me paseé las manos sobre mi cabello.

—No es cierto—. Me demoré algo en seguir hablando y miré a Bella, quien observaba a la multitud con indiferencia. —Sin duda la presencia de señorita Swan hará mucho más emocionante trabajar en esta empresa.

La sexy rubia "tengo las tetas como balones", sonrió y agradeció antes de sentarse.

El turno pasó a otra muchacha, esta vez no tan ordinaria y con una sonrisa hermosa.

—Señorita Swan, le doy el pésame por la muerte de su abuelo. Sabemos que estaba usted muy apegada a él.

Miré a Bella, su mirada cambió unos instantes, atisbando algo de dolor en aquellos ojos profundamente marrones, sonrió apenas y agradeció en un susurro a la muchacha de sonrisa ancha.

—Bien, ahora que ha vuelto después de terminar su carrera de derecho en Londres, ¿tiene planeado formar algún cambio en la empresa? Hay rumores muy extendidos que trae su propia asistente personal y que quiere cambiar la manera de manejar de la empresa.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa de depredadora.

—Así es.

Giré la cabeza de nuevo y juro que casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer… qué coño qué?

Un bullicio se instaló en la sala y busqué la mirada de Tanya que había estrellado su mirada con la mía, llena de temor.

Negué con la cabeza. No había nada que temer, nada, absolutamente.

—Calma—. Gritó Tanya. —Calma, por favor, si no se calman el presidente y la vicepresidenta, no podrán seguir contentado a la ronda de preguntas.

—No hay más preguntas—. Mi buen humor se había ido a la puta mierda. Quería estar con Bella a solas por muchos motivos; pero ahora el más importante era aquel "así es", que me había vuelto un jodido animal. Me levanté de la silla y agarré a Bella por el codo, haciendo paso y arrastrándola hacia mi despacho.

—Pero... ¡Señor Cullen!—. Una de las periodistas se acercaba a nosotros, pasándose por el forro de las bragas a el vigilante de seguridad.

Caminé unos metros, pero la muy malnacida de la reportera se lanzó contra nosotros y me estrelló la alcachofa en la cara, antes preguntar.

—Señor Cullen... ¿Es cierto que tiene una relación con la ex-mujer del senador JhonTunner?

Me quedé de piedra y miré a Bella, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre con fuerza, y caminó deprisa, dejándome solo con aquella hija de puta, que me había reventado la oportunidad de estar a solas con Isabella Swan.

Continuará...

* * *

Chicas,

Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de la ansiada secuela de Plugged. Disfrutadla tanto como yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD

Www . Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Capítulo Segundo**

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera!

—Vete a la santa mierda, Cullen.

— ¿No me jodas? ¿Con la boa constrictor de Viveka Tunner, ahora Viveka Spencer? ¿Dónde está tu puto límite Cullen?"

— ¡Bella... joder! ¡Espera!

—Y una mierda, jodido gilipollas.

Su mano agarró mi codo e hizo volverme para encararlo. Maldito hijo de puta, había mejorado notablemente con el paso de aquellos años y en sus ojos, había una expresión de disculpa que no había visto en mi puñetera existencia.

—No es lo que crees... —susurró—. Ven, hablemos en la sala de juntas... está vacía, allí tendremos más intimidad.

Intentó sonreír, sí...aquella sonrisa desintegra bragas con la que se metía en el bolsillo a todas las mujeres del jodido planeta...

—No me importa a quien te follas, Cullen. Nunca me ha importado—. Joder...estaba chillando. ¿Que era aquello? Estaba perdiendo los nervios y el muy cerdo no me quitaba la mano de encima.

Aquella reacción de repulsión no había sido otra cosa que dolor.

Recordar a aquella odiosa y maléfica mujer, hizo que apareciese la imagen de Ben en mi cabeza, dejado la rabia y la impotencia vagar a sus anchas por mi cuerpo.

— ¡Suéltame! —siseé, moviendo el codo con fuerza, zafándome de su agarre. —Si estoy aquí es por mi abuelo, Cullen. Sólo por él y Dios sabe que he tenido que pagar a psicólogos para poder tratar de asimilar que tengo que verte todos los putos días. Para mí, eres peor que las cucarachas, pero como ellas eres casi inmune a todo... pero das autentico asco—. Lo miré de arriba abajo y giré mi cuerpo para volver a mi despacho, antes de posar la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, su voz ronca me paralizó.

— ¿Es por él? ¿Todo esto es por Benjamín, verdad?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recargué la frente en la puerta del despacho. Escuchar su nombre en boca de otros, era aún más doloroso de lo que creía. La garganta se me secó y un sollozo se escapó de mi boca.

Antes de darme cuenta volvía a tener a Edward Cullen pegado a mi culo; literalmente.

—Bella...tenemos que hablar—. Su voz reconocible para mí en cualquier lugar, enriquecida en matices y vibrante me hizo negar repetidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Algo que tenga que ver con él? Si quiero saber algo tengo a Jake y él ni si quiera lo ha mencionado. Déjame Cullen y no me llames Bella, para ti soy señorita Swan... ni siquiera Isabella.

Agarré el tirador con fuerza y abrí la puerta, pasando olímpicamente de su cara de bastardo, cerrándola en sus putas narices.

Una vez dentro tiré el bolso Guess sobre la mesa, con rabia. Aquel individuo seguía sacándome de mis casillas, de una manera u otra. Paseé una mano por mi frente e intenté contar hasta diez, Edward Cullen no podía desmontar mi ordenada vida, no otra vez. No ahora.

— ¿Que hace señorita Swan, acaso se ha vuelto ahora católica, apostólica y romana?

_Mierda, joder, puta...ostia. ¿Qué coño hacia allí, con su sonrisa de perro y su traje de Armani de más de 4000 dólares._

— _¡Este es mi espacio, Cullen! Me ratifico en mi pensamiento. —Eres una cucaracha de mierda. Te metes en todas partes._

Él elevó una ceja e hizo un ademán con las manos, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Las puertas interiores se comunican, recuérdelo señorita Swan —señaló a su espalda y caminó con ese andar felino hacia la mesa de trabajo. Allí apoyó su sexy culo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Nunca me diste la oportunidad de darte mis condolencias por la muerte de Aro. Cuando me acerqué en el cementerio, te escabulliste entre la multitud, metiéndote en aquella limusina negra. Yo lo amaba. Era un viejo toca pelotas, pero las tocaba bien.

No pude reprimir una media sonrisa, él no la vio. Seguía mirando el suelo, parecía meditar cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

—...Todos estos años he querido redimirme de mis actos, pero ha sido imposible. Teniéndote lejos, incluso llegué a pensar que había sido una locura transitoria por mi parte, dañándolos a ti a Ben y a mí mismo —me tensé de nuevo al oír el nombre de _mi amor_—, pero soy tan hijo de puta que al verte de nuevo con esa seguridad y esas enormes tetas... —fruncí el ceño. ¿Había oído bien? _"¿Esas enormes tetas?" _No me jodas Cullen.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio e ideé mil maneras de asesinarlo, pero el muy _hijodeputa_, proseguía esta vez con su mirada posada en mi cuerpo y acariciando su mandíbula con dos dedos.

—...todo se ha ido al carajo—. Valoré aquella mirada que finalmente había llegado a mis ojos y también la mueca que hicieron sus labios al ver como machacaba mi labio inferior con toda la fila de dientes superiores. _¡Maldito cabrón!_, si hubiese sido un , le hubiera propinado una paliza de la que tardaría meses en recuperarse, pero no tenía ni su fuerza ni su altura y por supuesto, no podía luchar contra él de aquella manera, pero si de una muy distinta, la que Roxy me había obligado a aprender, llevándolo al límite y finalmente reírme de él.

Elevé una ceja y caminé contoneándome hacia el sexy más arrogante y presuntuoso que había conocido en toda mi jodida existencia, lo enfrenté a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y sonreí de manera ladina.

—Lástima que me jodieras la vida, Cullen. Porque te juro que hasta mis bragas huyen de ti. Si vas a seguir por la misma directriz que hace cuatro años, espero que te pongas verde con ello, pienso tirarme a todo el edificio si es posible, ante mirarte si quiera el paquete.

Mis ojos volaron hacia aquella parte de su anatomía y él elevó un segundo las caderas, ofreciéndome lo que enorme, grande y ladeado se arrastraba como un gusano hacia la parte derecha de su cadera. El muy... ¡Arghhhh! estaba duro como una piedra.

Lo miré con ira e intenté apartarme de aquella cercanía que había tejido yo. Pero el muy arrastrado me agarró de la cintura para apretarme duramente junto a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, sintiendo por ende, su extremadamente dura y nada irrelevante polla como el acero.

— ¿Le gusta mascar chicle señorita Swan?

Asentí sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, me sentía desprotegida y anulada. ¿Qué coño me estaba ocurriendo? Aquel contacto me hizo estremecer y mis jodidos pezones, traidores, se empinaron como lanzas.

Una risa breve ronca y sensual brotó de sus labios, su boca se acercó a mi oído, acariciándome como aquel aliento caliente y perverso.

—Si le meto ahora mismo mi polla en la boca, parecerá que se está comiendo treinta chicles señorita Swan, ¿se imagina? ¿Podría tragársela, señorita Swan? Me muero por saberlo y creo... —volvió a reír de aquella manera aniquiladora de bragas empapadas, rozando un pezón traicionero con uno de sus dedos largos y finos de pianista —... que usted también.

Me soltó con fuerza, trastabillando sobre mis tacones de diez centímetros y se giró, caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta fantasma.

—Viveka me está haciendo chantaje —dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de aquella puerta blanca y sin relieves.

No vi a Edward en todo el día, pude escuchar su voz y sus alaridos, pero no coincidimos ni siquiera en el comedor con mis antiguos compañeros. Vi a Angela, a Mike y por supuesto, las miradas envenenadas de Jessica y Lauren.

Tanya y Jake me acompañaron a la hora de la comida y después de aquello, mantuve una charla sosegada con Tanya sobre Elizabeth y sus nuevos hobbies, éstos, claro está, se los había inculcado su tía Alice, que en aquellos momentos se hallaba en Italia organizando un pase de modelaje para una firma de moda, de la que era dueña.

Por supuesto, también supe por Tanya que Emmett y Rosalie seguían con su relación viento en popa y que en pocos meses, se casarían. Había perdido toda clase de relación con mi amiga desde mi marcha a la Universidad y sobre todo, después de desaparecer de Washington, sin decir nada a nadie.

Al salir de Cullen Ltda., me encontré a Jake en el hall y me esperó, para salir juntos, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Aquel chico era estupendo.

— ¿Cansada? —preguntó, agarrándome de la cintura y caminando hacia la salida. Las puertas electrónicas se abrieron y lo poco que quedaba de sol, nos apuntó con sus dañinos rayos en los ojos. Ambos sacamos nuestras gafas para protegernos.

—No, sinceramente pensé que este primer día, iba a ser muchísimo peor —dije con total convicción.

Jake me miró de soslayo y perdió algo de aquella descarada sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Supongo que Edward no te habrá molestado mucho.

—Me ha molestado lo justo, me fastidia más saber qué dirán de nosotros mañana los diarios, los dejamos mas tirados que una puta colilla.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Bah! no te preocupes, era de vital importancia para la vida social de Edward. En realidad querían saber de él — ¿No te diste cuenta que todas eran féminas? Nadie estaba enterado de que llegarías hoy, salvo algunos diarios de economía. Suerte tuviste que encontraras alguna muchacha objetiva con una buena pregunta, pero las demás.

Detuve el paso antes de llegar al parking donde estaba alojado de mi coche y Jake me imitó.

—Oye, ¿sabes algo de Viveka y… Edward? —pregunté, mirando su ojos negros con preocupación. No había parado de darle vueltas a lo que había dejado caer Edward, antes de desaparecer como Houddini.

Jake frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, evitando mirar mis ojos.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Edward? — su boca se convirtió en algo sórdido, rozando la mueca de asco.

—Él me ha dicho que ella lo está chantajeando.

Jake buscó mi mirada y suspiró pesadamente.

—Mi suegra es un auténtico demonio, Bella. Sólo puedo decirte eso.

— ¿Nada más? —Él prosiguió su camino y yo lo seguí a correntillas, ya que los zapatos no me dejaban avanzar mucho más rápido. — ¿Qué pasa entre Viveka y Edward? —volví a repetir. —Jake... sé lo de Ben.

Jake se detuvo en seco y se giró lentamente. Su mirada y sus facciones estaban más serias de lo que había visto jamás, sus brazos se habían cruzado sobre su pecho fuerte y su boca escupió un:

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace cuatro años.

La vuelta a casa fue tediosa. Un accidente había colapsado la carretera y cuando al fin llegué a mi hogar, los últimos rayos de sol se estaban perdiendo en el horizonte.

Tiré las llaves sobre la mesa de cristal tallado y ordené a Marco el mayordomo de toda la vida de mi abuelo que nadie me molestara. Iba a darme una prolongada ducha y no quería interrupciones.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a las palabras de Edward y a la huida de Jake, después de aquellas breves frases en el parking de la empresa. Él se había girado de nuevo hacia su coche, lo había arrancado y había pasado a mi lado, sin mirarme siquiera.

"_Mi suegra es un autentico demonio_", recordé.

Que me lo digan a mí, que me había hecho la vida conguitos.

Después de la larga ducha, me puse algo cómodo y bajé hacia el comedor, el timbre de la puerta sonó y yo misma abrí la puerta de entrada.

Al verla allí parada, recostada en el umbral de la puerta principal, con sus lentes de sol reposando en la nariz y su boca torcida, en una sonrisa puramente irónica, lancé un chillido que hizo que varias de las personas estiradas que vivían en aquella santa urbanización se giraran y elevaran una ceja, algo contrariados y avergonzados; seguramente.

— ¡Roxanne! ¡Roxanne! se me ha hecho eterno no tenerte aquí a mi lado —la abracé con fuerza y ella tiró la enorme maleta en el hall, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

—Yo también, Bella—. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello como si fuera una niña de pequeña. Ojeó el hall elevando una ceja e hizo un silbido de admiración por todo lo que veían sus ojos. —Esto no tiene que envidiar en nada al apartamento de dos mil libras rentado de Londres... ¡vaya casoplón!

Agarré sus manos y estiré de ella, haciéndola pasar dentro del amplio comedor, instándola a subir las escaleras.

—Ven te enseñaré tu habitación.

Ella soltó una carcajada y me siguió no sin antes mirar hacia atrás, ya que una de las personas de servicio se estaba haciendo cargo de todo su equipaje.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes gente que te limpia el culo, Bella?

Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta de la que iba a ser su habitación.

—Trabajaban para mi abuelo. No sería justo que los dejara sin puesto de trabajo, ¿no?

Ella elevó una ceja y asintió cerrando la puerta con el pie y mirando a la muchacha de servicio con mucho interés.

— ¿Lo dejo aquí señorita Swan? —preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si, déjalo ahí Teresa —contesté.

La muchacha se marchó y tanto Roxy como yo nos sentamos en la cama y suspiramos.

— ¿Lista para luchar contra el pirata, bucanera? —pregunté con una sonrisa de sarcasmo en mi rostro.

Ella elevó su dedo y negó en un gesto de lo más divertido.

—No, Bella no. "Capitán hijodeputa". Si no te importa, un pirata me evoca una melena al viento, ojos negros y hasta si me apuras, un pendiente. Decididamente, Edward Cullen es Capitán y aunque su madre no tenga la culpa, es un gran hijo de puta.

Nos miramos un momento a los ojos y comenzamos a reír como posesas, dando con nuestras espaldas en la cama, todo sería maravilloso ahora, teniendo a Roxanne a mi lado.

—Buenos días señorita Swan—. Jane me obsequió con una magnífica sonrisa e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con mi acompañante.

—Ella es Roxanne Randall, Jane. A partir de ahora ella será como yo misma en la empresa, quiero que te encargues de hacérselo saber a todo el equipo de seguridad.

Jane sin perder la sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y saludó a Roxanne con la misma efusividad que hizo conmigo.

— ¿Estás segura que no es un robot?—. Me preguntó mi amiga mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador. —No ha parpadeado, Bella. ¿Tú la has visto salir de ese mostrador?

—No digas memeces Roxy, lleva años aquí y sí, si la he visto salir de ese mostrador.

Nos metimos ambas en el ascensor y antes de que éste se cerrara, un pie de calzado italiano irrumpió antes de que se cerraran las puertas, alcé la mirada y allí estaba él con el cabello revuelto, sus gafas Rayban y aquella mueca insolente que parecía no cambiar en años. Sin proponérmelo el tiempo marchó hacia atrás y recordé mi primer día en Cullen Ltda. y por supuesto, el primer y único corte de mangas de mi existencia.

—Buenos días—. Carraspeó antes de saludar y me observó como un animal en celo. De arriba abajo y con una meticulosidad pasmosa y pude sentir como mi rostro se ruborizaba, pero cuando su mirada buscó la mía, no lo di el gusto y giré el rostro para mirar a Roxanne.

Ella había ocultado parcialmente su rostro en un carpesano y solo quedaban sus ojos marrones al descubierto. Tenía una ceja alzada y por lo mucho que la conocía, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada.

Ella sabía quien era Edward, de su insolencia, de lo depredador y malvado que podía llegar a ser. Le había contado absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido hacia ya cuatro años y había creado una especie de odio hacia todos los hombres que eran tremendamente atractivos, argumentando que ninguno era digno de confianza y que sólo nos amaban para colarse entre nuestras piernas y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

— ¿Bella? —Pícara hasta lo disparatado, se apartó el foldier del rostro y comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste. Miré a Edward. Parecía inquieto y no hacía otra cosa que tocarse en cuello y el nudo de la corbata. —Me han comentado que no muy lejos de aquí hay una boutique de lencería... ya sabes, esas que a t mí nos encantan— se acercó más a mí y puso su mano en la copa de mi pecho izquierdo. —Estas bonitas tetas han crecido demasiado de nuevo y necesitan algo más grande de lo que llevas. Además, este viernes tienes que enseñarme la ciudad y seguro que no nos faltan chicos que nos pregunten _"Bonitas piernas__,__ ¿a qué hora abren?" _

El ring del ascensor hizo que las puertas se abrieran y Edward se dio la vuelta para marchar delante de nosotras.

— ¿O sea que este es el Capitán hijodeputa? —siseó, pero demasiado alto.

Edward se paró en seco y giró su rostro para mirarnos. Terriblemente serio, nos evaluó a ambas y volvió a retomar su paso, antes de llegar a su despacho, nos lanzó una mirada asesina y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Menudo cabrón! —gritó Roxanne. —Aunque gana mucho al natural, Bella esta para comérselo lentamente, aunque cause indigestión, no se puede negar que el _tio_ está como un queso.

Mi despacho estaba continuo al de Edward y al entrar pudimos oírlo maldecir en todos los idiomas que el muy bastardo sabía, Roxy no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada y con ella, los improperios de Edward se detuvieron abruptamente.

**ROXANNE'S POV**

Mi nombre es Roxanne Lucinda Randall Stevens y aunque, por lo extenso de mi nombre y apellidos, parezca haber salido de una de esas novelas cursis de Jane Austin, soy todo lo contrario.

Tengo 32 años y en mi vida imperan tres cosas fundamentales, que recuerdo al levantarme y al acostarme todos los días.

—Mi trabajo.

—Ir perfectamente maquillada.

—Y mi amiga y casi hermana: Isabella Swan.

Trabajo para Cullen Ltda. hace varios años y tengo el honor de decir que aprendí del mejor: Aro Vulturi.

Soy hija de la Gran Bretaña y cuando terminé la carrera de Empresas y finanzas distinción de Honor, uno de los subalternos de Vulturi apareció por la Universidad Cambridge con una muy suculenta proposición totalmente decente, para mi desgracia; ya que el portento estaba como un Dios. El mismo Aro Vulturi, estaba interesado en hacerme una entrevista para llevar una de las sucursales de Cullen Ltda. en Londres.

Cuando aquel capullo con sonrisa de modelo me extendió un sobre y lo abrí, no pude contener un gritito de sorpresa. Era la caligrafía del mismo Aro Vulturi y su rúbrica la que me instaba o casi rogaba que acompañara a aquel individuo con cara de "fóllame" hasta donde él estaba alojado.

Tuve dudas, pero me gustan los retos y lo acompañé. El mojigato preguntó cosas sin sentido y casi le vomito encima cuando veladamente lo miré de soslayo, a el _tio_ le gustaba "descolgar cuadros" (hurgarse la nariz con sus dedos) y seguidamente los dejaba secar como si fuera hormigón debajo del asiento.

Cuando el flamante Mercedes detuvo la marcha, alcé la mirada y la puerta trasera se abrió para poder bajar. La sonrisa amistosa del hombre me hizo imitarle y allí comenzó todo. El mismo Aro Vulturi fue quien me abrió la puerta, quien me acompañó hacia su habitación de hotel y el que me ofreció el puesto de trabajo que toda muchacha soñaría con tener después de acabar la carrera de finanzas: Directora Financiera de Cullen Ltda. en Londres.

Dedicada en cuerpo y alma a mi trabajo, poco tiempo tuve de labrar una vida propia, mi vida por repetitivo que suene, era la empresa y los consejos que me dictaba Aro por teléfono cuando viajaba a Londres, alrededor de un par de veces al mes.

El mojigato, que me pareció un modelo de revista, me pidió un par de veces salir en menos de un mes, poco tiempo después de mi primer año en la Empresa, pero después de haber descubierto aquella "afición" hormigonera en los coches, todo su atractivo se disipó como el humo.

Hasta que me llegó aquella llamada, años después. Sonaba tan cansado como desesperado.

—_Roxanne, soy Aro. Necesito que me ayudes..._

_Había saltado de la cama, era demasiado temprano y un tio__,__ de casi dos metros__,__ gruñó a mi lado cuando le pateé el trasero para que saliese inmediatamente de mi cama._

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

—_Roxy cariño, no acudiría a ti si no lo supiera. Pongo lo que más amo en tus manos, para que lo cuides como si fuera una prolongación tuya. Es algo difícil, pero buena chica._

_Volví a patear el trasero redondo y musculoso del hombre que me había hecho llegar al orgasmo en más de una ocasión aquella noche._

_Estaba tan shockeada por la llamada de Aro y la presencia de Don culo musculoso en mi cama que pegué en un salto, agarrando la sabana y rodeando mi desnudez con ella. El hombre se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos lentamente ofreciéndome una sensual sonrisa. Joder… estaba para comérselo, pero ahora no era turno de follar, si no de cumplir favores._

—_Ejem... perdóname Aro, pero no comprendo nada. Son las...—miré el reloj despertador que descansaba en la mesita de noche y bufé —las cuatro de la mañana y me has sacado de la cama. Trata de ser más específico, por favor._

_Oí su risa ronca, pero no podía engañarme. Aquella no era la risa que yo conocía, a Aro le ocurría algo y algo grave._

—_Bella llega a Londres en un par de horas, Roxanne. Quiero que vayas a buscarla al aeropuerto de Gatwick y sigas todos mis órdenes__._

_Cerré los ojos y alcé las cejas, negando seguidamente._

— _¿Bella? ¿Esa nieta que te trae por la calle de la amargura? ¿Me la endosas? Mira Aro, no tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera; con todos mis respetos._

_Otra vez aquella risa ronca, pero esta vez una tos demasiado cargada lo interrumpió y un mal presentimiento cruzó por mi mente._

—_Creo que— la tos vovió a interrumpirlo y breves segundos después prosiguió. —Creo que he obviado decirte en varias ocasiones que mi Bella es poco menor que tú. Roxy, ayúdala. Algo ha ocurrido en su vida que no quiere contarme, aunque puedo imaginarlo. Se matriculará en tu misma Universidad. Tú misma te harás cargo de esto, ya sabes no hay nada que el dinero no puedo comprar. A partir de ahora__,__ estás despedida de tu actual puesto en Cullen Ltda., para tener otro de mucho más relevancia. Serás la asistente de la futura presidenta y accionista de Cullen Ltda._

_Me caí de culo, demasiada información. El buenorro que yacía en mi cama, mirándome con aquella sonrisilla de seguridad en su rostro, pegó un brinco, corriendo hacia mí e incorporándome como pudo, mientras magreaba mi culo en el proceso._

—_Supongo que es una orden —musité—, pero dame algo de tiempo que ponga mis ideas en orden, esto es demasiada información__._

—_Algún día me lo agradecerás —sentenció._

—_Cuando vuelva a verte te mataré con mis propias manos—. Amenacé con los dientes apretados, mirando al individuo desnudo que estaba listo para la acción de nuevo._

—_No hará falta querida._

_Colgó. Dejándome con aquel mal presentimiento._

— _¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el mosquetero con su espada desenvainada._

—_Nada que no puedas solucionar en diez minutos._

_Me deshice de la sábana y me acoplé a aquel cuerpo de infarto. Si tenía que dar la bienvenida a la niña mimada Swan, más valía ir descargando tensiones._

_El "trasero ven aquí y pellízcame", se portó bastante bien, aunque yo seguía soñando con aquel pirata que me hiciera suya en un barco__,__ durante siete días perdidos en el mar. Era un viejo sueño de niña y por ridículo que parezca__,__ todavía creía que algún día aparecería para romperme las bragas y comérselas de desayuno._

_...Y allí estaba yo, con una fina chaqueta de raso negro, un frio que cortaba la cara y esperando fuera en la pista__,__ porque en el puto hall del aeropuerto no se podía uno fumar un cigarrillo tranquila. _

_El vuelo procedente de Washington D.C. ya había llegado y los pasajeros recogían las maletas por la cinta, con una tranquilidad pasmosa._

_Pero hubo una muchacha que me llamó terriblemente la atención, parecía albina por el blanco de su rostro y su castaña melena desgreñada__,__ se alojaba en un roete en forma de moño en su nuca. Tiré el cigarrillo al asfalto y lo machaqué con mi pie derecho. Caminé hacia la puerta que conducía de nuevo al hall y sin despegar la mirada de la chica, pude ver como casi se ve arrastrada por la cinta trasportadora intentando agarrar la maleta._

_Corrí en su ayuda, para impedir que se diera de bruces contra el suelo._

—_Gracias —susurró._

_Sus ojos me miraron y supe que era ella. La nieta de Aro._

_Isabella Swan._

**Continuará...**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias y cien mil veces gracias.**

**¿Mis vacaciones?**

**Fenomenales.**

**Y echándolas muchísimo de menos.**

**Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, el Viernes, si puede ser y espero que sí, Demon Prince.**

**Gracias a mi Jo por ser tan buena amiga y estupenda beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD.

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi completa autoría. Esto último va para las ****"****lentorras****"**** que todavía no se han dado cuenta.**

**Cap****í****tulo Tercero.**

—_Gracias —susurró._

_Sus ojos me miraron y supe que era ella. La nieta de Aro._

_Isabella Swan._

_La contemplé durante varios segundos__,__ antes de poder verbalizar alguna palabra. En sus enormes ojos color café, había falta de esperanza y una devastadora desilusión. _

_Sonreí de manera nerviosa y agarré la maleta, antes de que ella lo hiciese. Miró mi mano e instantes después sus ojos hermosos, pero terriblemente tristes me preguntaron qué estaba haciendo._

—_Soy Roxanne__—__ se quedó aislada, enfocando su mirada en mi rostro, buscando algo en alguna de mis facciones que me era desconocido. Abatida dio un par de pasitos y rodeó mi cintura, pegando su cabeza a mi pecho._

_Isabella Swan apenas me llegaba al cuello y al notar su contacto algo en mi explotó. _

_Saber que debes proteger a alguien que no eres tú y sentir lo que ella siente__,__ no había tenido nunca cabida en mí. La empatía nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Supongo que se debe a mi falta de familia._

_Nunca he sabido quiénes fueron mis padres y de niña siempre estuve en orfanatos__,__ intentado que alguna familia me adoptara...pero llamaba demasiado la atención._

_No era de las que pasaban desapercibida precisamente; siempre estaba metida en peleas con los chicos mayores o intentaba hacer la vida imposible a las personas que se hacían cargo de nosotros... pero un día todo aquello cambió y una persona se hizo cargo de mi educación desde las sombras, tomando plena conciencia pese a mi juventud que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se me brindaba._

_Hasta el momento que llegó Aro, supe que había sido él._

_Noté como la muchacha emitía débiles gemidos y se convulsionaba muy levemente. Estaba llorando, apreté aquel cuerpo, no mucho más delgado que el mío y arrastrando aquella maleta enorme la agarré sin separarla de mi pecho y tomamos un taxi hasta mi departamento._

_Isabella Swan no emitió una sola palabra aquella noche, la pude oír susurrar entre un llanto agonizante y terriblemente triste el nombre de Ben en sus labios... y me juré que quien quiera que fuese aquel individuo, yo haría que se olvidara de él._

_Cuan equivocada estaba de todo..._

_El tal Ben era un bendito que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y siendo su primer hombre..._

_...el cabrón era el otro..._

_...el hermano._

_...El Capitán Hijodeputa._

_._

_._

_._

Bella Pov

—No puedes decirlo en serio Roxanne. ¿Como un queso? A ti no te gusta el queso—. Caminé hacia la mesa de mi despacho y encendí el ordenador. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Roxy, la muy maldita había pegado la oreja a la pared y miraba un punto indefinido al frente, como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse. —Roxy, ¿se puede saber qué coño haces?—, pregunté salteando los dedos sobre el teclado.

Ella caminó de puntillas sobre sus tacones de vértigo hacia donde yo me encontraba y plantó su sexy trasero a un lado de la mesa.

—No parece tan peligroso, Bella. Yo creo que necesita un buen polvo para que desaparezca esa crispación que tiene alojada en el rostro. ¿No te has dado cuenta? La mandíbula demasiado tensa y los labios muy apretados. Ese _tio_ necesita que alguien se le abra de piernas a la orden de ya.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Es Edward Cullen, Roxy. Le sobran las piernas abiertas.

De repente la puerta fantasma se abrió y ambas giramos los rostros para ver quien aparecía tras de ella. Tanya con una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro se acercó a la mesa y hambrienta se desayunó a Roxy con la mirada, extendiendo la mano para hacer las pertinentes presentaciones.

—Soy Tanya Denalí. ¿Supongo que tu eres Roxanne?

Miré a Roxanne, se había quedado muda. Cosa rara en ella, la verdad es que me preocupó aún más cuando su ceño se frunció y elevó una ceja casi instantáneamente.

Me levanté de la silla y sonreí a Tanya que se la devoraba literalmente.

—Sí, Tanya, ella es Roxanne Randall, mi asistente.

—Y es... ¿muda? —preguntó la ex mujer de Edward, con una sonrisa de depredadora.

Roxy parpadeó y se revolvió como si la hubiese atizado un rayo, soltando la mano de Tanya y bajando su sexy culo de la mesa para ponerse a mi lado.

—Ni muda ni ciega. Guapa—. El eco de la advertencia estaba en un tono de voz. No pude reprimir una sonrisa y tuve que tapar mi boca con la mano.

La sonrisa de Tanya se ensanchó más si cabía y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta fantasma.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta que allí parado como una estatua estaba Edward. Sin pestañear si quiera y con una sonrisa ladina dibujando su boca.

—Ah...Edward —siguió Tanya—. Ella es Roxanne, la asistenta de Edward, creo que no tienes el _placer_ de conocerla personalmente.

Crucé los brazos y me aparté de ambas mujeres. Edward caminaba hacia ellas, pero me miraba a mí, sus ojos intensamente verdes me aturdieron por un momento y tuve que apartar la mirada porque sentí como me ruborizaba intensamente.

—Edward Cullen—. Graznó sin mirarla si quiera y ofreciendo la mano de mala gana.

Roxy sonrió y sostuvo aquella mano con fuerza.

—Roxanne Randall. Había oído hablar mucho de usted señor Cullen—. Roxy elevó una ceja y esperó pacientemente unos segundos a que él contestara.

—Sí, yo soy quien lleva las riendas de este barco, o por los menos lo llevaba, hasta que la señorita Swan llegara.

Edward tomó más atención a Roxy, en sus ojos había un brillo de malicia.

—Un buen capitán sin duda... —Roxy sonrió delante de sus narices sin reservas y alzó la barbilla. Con los tacones, mi bella escudera era casi tan alta como Edward— pero las cosas a partir de ahora van a cambiar señor Cullen.

Ahora fue Edward el que elevó una ceja, pero su boca se mantuvo rígida.

—Eso debemos de discutirlo la señorita Swan y yo. No creo que usted tenga voz ni voto en este tema. Limítese a estar en su sitio señorita Randall, si no le puede ir muy mal.

Roxanne dio un pequeño paso y quedó a centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo con dureza.

—Sé el lugar que me corresponde... señor Cullen. El mismo Aro Vulturi fue mi mentor y gracias a esta empresa y las sucursales que hay en el mundo, yo me formé en lo que soy.

— ¿Una lesbiana enrollada con su jefa? —La sonrisa de Edward me heló los huesos y estuve a punto de tirarme a su cara como una gata y arrancarle los ojos de pura rabia.

Roxy elevó las cejas y comenzó a desternillarse de risa dejando a Tanya a Edward mirándose, creo que comprendiendo el enorme ridículo que habían hecho ambos.

— ¡Jodido Capitán Hijodeputa! ¿Lesbiana, yo? —Pegué un salto y me lancé sobre la boca de Roxy, cuando comenzaba a soltar improperios se quedaba a gusto.

—Edward...—Tanya se aproximó a Edward y le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro. —Mejor que nos marchemos dignamente de una puta vez.

El Capitán Hijodeputa bufó con exasperación, abriendo las aletas de su nariz y elevando el mentón altaneramente.

—¿_Capitán Hijo de qué..? –_Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, antes de volver a abrirlos con una expresión de hielo. -El lunes hay junta señorita Swan, Carlisle también estará en ella. Será mejor que revele cuanto antes los planes que tiene para esta fructífera empresa que se la ha apañado sin usted toda su vida.

Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta fantasma, siguiéndolo Tanya sin parar de contonear su fabuloso culo ajustado en un vestido rojo.

—El muy bastardo ha pensado que estábamos enrolladas, Bella. Por el momento del ascensor y ha mandado a la mujer para asegurarse si yo entendía. ¡Ese _tio_ es un enfermo! Está como un Dios, pero ¡un jodido enfermo! —Roxy se paseaba por el despacho haciendo aspavientos con las manos y hablando a las paredes, ya que yo tenía la mente en otro lado: El Lunes y la junta de Directivos.

Las órdenes del abuelo eran específicas y, por supuesto, justas.

Aquellos documentos iban a hacer saltar por los aires la _tranquilidad_ en Cullen Ltda. durante toda mi vida.

.

.

.

—No quiero seguir siendo tu niñera Bella. Aunque me muera por hacerlo, necesito tener mi espacio, he hecho varias llamadas hoy para rentar un departamento que cumpla los requisitos—. Roxy miró el reloj y bufó. — ¿Todos los malditos días vamos a salir más tarde de las ocho de la tarde? Me gustaría tener una vida y conocer hombres que me la hagan placentera. No quiero pensar en el lunes, si quiera. Creo que debería montar una habitación en el despacho para quedarme a dormir allí, después de este fin de semana.

—No te quejes, hoy ha sido un día tranquilo, has conocido a buena parte de la plantilla y por supuesto, les has hecho un traje a todos como sueles hacer siempre. El lunes saldremos a nuestra hora y si te ves muy agobiada, puedes tomarte el día libre, no te ha dado tiempo siquiera para descansar. La verdad es que además, de una incompetente como jefa, soy una mala amiga.

Íbamos caminando por la Avenida, hacia una noche tranquila y el taxi nos había dejado muy cerca de la urbanización donde se encontraba la casa del abuelo, mi casa ahora.

La luz de las farolas, teñía el rostro de Roxy de un color sepia lánguido, dándole una apariencia serena, pese a la crispación en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

— ¿Estás loca? Yo estoy ahí a tu lado en esa reunión, si no hay nada que me lo impida. Ese maldito Capitán Hijodeputa te hace desvariar Bella, por si no te has dado cuenta. Por qué no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Parpadeé varias veces y sentí como el rictus de mis labios se volvía plano.

—Edward Cullen no tiene ningún efecto sobre mí, Roxy. ¿Cómo crees? Después de lo que hizo.

Roxy negó con la cabeza y elevó su dedo moviéndolo en clara negación.

—No cariño. En tu historia hay dos culpables: tu inmadurez y la zorra esa que tiene por madre tu ex. Si hubiera dado conmigo la pongo en su sitio y encima me meriendo a su hijo toda la vida, Bella. —Roxy se detuvo y me agarró las manos con una ternura digna de una hermana. —Edward ha sido otro peón en este juego. ¿No te das cuenta? Tanto él como el hermano, han girado alrededor tuyo sin saber la realidad que los unía, aparte de ti misma. Y Aro… bueno, tu abuelo no te hizo ningún favor, si me permites que te lo diga. Si ese viejo estuviese vivo ahora mismo, se hubiera ganado una buena bronca de mi parte. ¿Cómo pudo poner en jaque a la empresa con semejante víbora detrás? En cualquier momento _La Zorra_ hubiera echado mano de los genes y, se hubiera merendado las acciones que su hijo tiene como heredero natural de Carlisle. ¡Por Dios, él es el mayor! Pero supongo que estará esperando el mejor momento para dar un mazazo en la mesa y joderos a todos. A ti, a los Cullen y a tu Capitán Hijodeputa, que está como un queso… y lo sabes.

Medité las palabras de Roxanne.

Ella no llevaba razón. Edward había sido cruel hasta lo imperdonable. Hurgando en el pasado de Ben, para separarnos. Jugando con mis sentimientos y lanzándome una verdad que no quería que se supiese, porque me había dado cuenta de cuánto amor había entre aquel padre y el hijo.

En España, no me había pasado por alto el aprecio que ambos se sentían, como con una sola mirada podían comunicarse. Había complicidad entre Jhon Tunner y su hijo. No importaba lo ansioso de poder que estuviese el primero, amaba a Ben, mucho más de lo que lo hacía su verdadera madre.

Debió de ser horrible para Jhon Tunner saber que el hijo que siempre creyó suyo, la persona donde había puesto la mayor de las ilusiones, aparte de Bree, no era de su sangre.

Porque él y Viveka se habían divorciado poco tiempo después que yo me marchara de Washington. Creo que lo que desencadenó aquello, fue saber quién era el verdadero padre de Ben. Me daban escalofríos al pensar que Edward y él eran hermanos. Tan hermosos, como diferentes.

Miles de veces estuve tentada en llamar a Jacob y preguntar por él, con el vértigo en el estómago de correr hacia sus brazos de nuevo y rogar que me perdonara por ser tan cobarde. Pero había desaparecido.

Aunque algo me decía que había huido de todo lo que le recordara a mí y a mi diabólico recuerdo.

No tenía idea qué pudo decirle su madre aquella noche, al volver con la cena entre sus manos firmes y provocadoras.

— ¿Qué piensas, Bella? No estás aquí ahora mismo… —La voz de Roxy me hizo descender de mi infierno personal y sonreí sin que este gesto me llegara a los ojos.

Caminamos por un rato más, sin pronunciar una palabra y al llegar a casa el celular de Roxy comenzó a sonar, rompiendo aquel silencio somnoliento que me devoraba.

Por lo que podía oír, ya le habían conseguido su anhelado apartamento.

Por sus instrucciones, daba la sensación que en unas horas estaría listo y mi compañera se marcharía de mi lado, dejándome sola en aquella casa llena de recuerdos. Sentí como mi garganta se retorcía de dolor. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ella, a sus majaderías, sus porros y aquellas borracheras de fin de semana en Londres. Los lunes eran un infierno, pero nos reíamos tanto de nosotras mismas y de nuestras miserias que, nuestra vida, había acabado siendo un chiste de pura ironía.

Colgó el teléfono y me miró sonriente.

—Tengo mazmorra*, nena. Mañana mismo la tengo lista—. Los labios de ella se estiraron aún más y parpadeó al mirarme fijamente a los ojos. —Oh, nena… no estés triste. Ya basta de niñera, Bella. Me has demostrado que ya eres una mujer y que puedes asumir millones de roles, si te lo propones. Además, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. Si me necesitas, llámame. Siempre estaré para ti.

No pude contener un gemido.

— ¿Siempre?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, siempre que no tenga debajo de mi, un pirata de cabello negro y greñoso, si estaré para ti.

No pude evitar reírme con sus ocurrencias.

Roxy se había pasado media adolescencia –y gran parte de la vida adulta– en la búsqueda de _ese pirata_; como ella lo llamaba, que le hiciese perder el juicio. Interiormente, siempre he pensado que Dios se apiade del hombre que enamore a Roxy, porque su vida va a ser como poco superlativa.

—Soy tonta, parezco una niña… —Gemí aclarándome la garganta—. Ni que te fueras para no volver más. Soy patética. —Sollocé avergonzada por mis emociones.

Ella me besó la mejilla y guiñó uno de aquellos ojos hermosos.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de mi princesita, Bella.

Esa noche, después de cenar estuvimos riendo y fumando, sin parar de reírnos de muchas de las aventuras que ella me contaba de sus amantes. La vida de Roxy, en ese plano, era extensa y tenía infinidad de situaciones dignas de las mejores películas de comedia.

Cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente, ya se había marchado, dejándome una nota.

"_Debo poner a punto la Mazmorra (véase nota), hasta el lunes__"__._

_Te quiero,_

_Roxy._

¡Menudo fin de semana que me esperaba!

Sin Roxy y con aquella enorme casa llena de recuerdos.

Y así fue, hasta el Domingo por la noche.

Estaba prácticamente dormida y dudé si aquellos golpes insistentes eran producto de mi sueño o de la realidad. Pegué un brinco de la cama al volver a escucharlos claramente y salté de ella como si las sábanas quemasen. Agarré la bata de casa y casi me mato por las escaleras al pisarme la bata con uno de mis dos pies izquierdos y por supuesto, con el corazón en la boca. Pensé que podía haber pasado cualquier cosa con mi añorada y mal parida Roxanne, que no había dado signos de vida en todo el puto fin de semana.

Crucé la bata de casa sobre mis pechos y salí descalza al recibidor. Era demasiado tarde para una visita inesperada, pero podía ser algo importante.

Miré por la mirilla y me quedé muerta. Era Edward. Despeinado con la corbata ladeada y sin afeitar. Cavilé unos instantes abrir la puerta o no. Era Edward, eran más de las doce de la noche de un domingo y estaba sola en casa; a excepción del servicio. Suspiré de mala gana y empuñé el pomo para abrir.

Sus ojos verdes, estaban ahora más oscuros y aquella sombra de bello cobrizo, lo hacía ver sexy. En su mano, agarrándola despreocupadamente, colgaba una botella de whisky. Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera una sola palabra, elevó el codo y dio un generoso trago.

Intentó dar un paso y trastabilló, hasta casi caer encima de mí. Rió de manera despreocupada al hacer contacto con mi cuerpo y me agarró la cintura apresándome al suyo. Cuando nuestros pechos se tocaron él gruñó e intentó apartarse —sin mucho éxito—ya que, daba tumbos. Como pudo me sorteó de la entraba y se invitó él mismo a mi casa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward, borracho y a esta hora?

No contestó. Caminó casi arrastrando sus pies hasta el salón comedor y allí se acomodó en uno de los sofás despreocupadamente.

— ¿Edward?

—Llevo todo el jodido fin de semana pensando en ti. No podía más y he venido a verte. He de dar gracias a esto —elevó la mano y me enseñó la botella de Jack Daniels— sino, creo que me hubiese lanzado por un barranco para llamar tu atención.

Sonreí. Caminé hacia donde él se encontraba y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Bueno ya me has visto. Puedes irte.

Sus pestañas reposaban en las mejillas, estaba mirado el suelo, pero ante aquella orden mía, elevó sus ojos y su mirada me atrapó haciendo que mis pezones se irguieran y un estremecimiento de deseo corriese bajo mi piel. _¿__Qué coño me pasaba con Edward?_

— ¿Vas desnuda debajo de esa _batita_, señorita Swan? Puedo ver claramente la forma de tus pechos, el contorno de tu cadera e incluso, la rugosidad de esos dos pezones que me gritan impunemente.

—Lárgate, Edward. Ahora mismo—. Ordené ahora furiosa. —Ni si quiera borracho me tienes algo de respeto. Debería de llamar a la policía.

— ¿Armarías ese escándalo, por mí? —Se levantó a duras penas y sonrió de manera sardónica. —Bien valdría eso, sólo por haberte visto, por haberte imaginado desnuda, como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Señorita Swan, me vuelve usted un auténtico pervertido.

Bufé de nuevo y le di la espalda caminando hacia la puerta principal. La abrí y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se marchara.

—No pienso marcharme. Cierra la puerta si no quieres que alguien me vea desde la calle.

Achiqué los ojos al mirarlo y maldije a toda su familia en medio segundo.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y recordé que no me hallaba sola en casa, si a Edward se le ocurría hacer cualquier locura, siempre podría gritar y alarmar a la gente de servicio.

Él sonrió de aquella manera suya. De manera ladeada. ¡Infiel, bastardo!

Apreté los labios y me mantuve rígida, observando cómo sus ojos me devoraban, hambrientos.

—Suelta lo que hayas venido a decirme Edward, es tarde y me has levantado de la cama.

—Suerte la tuya que puedes dormir —susurró, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Eso es la conciencia, Edward. No debes tenerla muy limpia—. Espeté con desagrado, cruzándome de nuevo de brazos.

— ¿Eso qué coño es? —Rió de manera nerviosa, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Pero solo fue un instante, porque su boca se transformó en una línea fría a continuación. —Benjamín ha ido a ver a Carlisle a Forks—. Se me olvidó respirar por unos momentos y me llevé una mano al cuello, sorprendida.

—Él... ¿Ben sabe? —tartamudeé.

Él volvió a tomar asiento, encajando su cuerpo en los almohadones del sofá y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos mientras hablaba.

—La malnacida de Viveka se ha pasado por el forro de las bragas, nuestro acuerdo. Y se lo ha contado. No sé en qué momento, pero el _rectorcito _ha ido a pedir cuentas allí. Mamá está en urgencias por una crisis de ansiedad y mi padre aún está tratando de asimilar que sus dos únicos hijos varones; lo odian. —Suspiró fuertemente, abriendo los ojos. —He tratado de que esto no saliese a la luz por el bien de la empresa, por el bien de mi madre y hasta por el mío propio. No me atrae la idea de verlo en reuniones familiares. Y, por supuesto, muchísimo menos trabajando en Cullen Ltda.

Arrastré mis pies hasta llegar a su lado y me senté junto a él.

— ¿Eso puede suceder? —Pregunté con el corazón en la garganta.

Se irguió lentamente y movió sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, haciendo que colisionara suavemente en los mullidos almohadones.

—Edward... —Me quejé.

—Si él vuelve, tú volverás a él, te abrirás de nuevo como una flor para ese bastardo—. Mis manos empujaron su pecho, ya que estaba semi tumbada y su torso y él mío casi se rozaban, junto con nuestros rostros. —Enfermo de pensarlo. No puede llegar de nuevo y arrastrarte a él. He esperado demasiado tiempo a tenerte de vuelta. —Negó con la cabeza suavemente, tiernamente—. Ese tren ya pasó, Bella. Ahora tienes que agarrar el mío.

— ¿Qué? —Un hilo de voz casi imperceptible surgió de mi boca.

—Tú no lo sabes aún, pero serás mía. Tirarte a mi hermanito bastardo solo te servirá para comparar, si es que te doy opción a hacerlo—. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el escote de la bata de casa de raso azul y suspiró cerrando fuertemente los ojos. —No tienes opción Bella. No la tienes.

Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, sintiendo una punzada de deseo en el vientre. Su rostro se acercó todavía más al mío y una boca caliente y jugosa, me apartó los labios de una suave caricia con la lengua. Insegura, abrí mi boca y mi lengua colisionó con la suya en un beso que un principio era tan dulce como la miel, lento y abrasador, pero que poco a poco se fue transformando en una vertiente de locura de la que, me veía engullida totalmente.

Mis manos buscaron el cabello de su nuca para acariciarlo y las suyas el cordón de la bata de casa.

Las manos de Edward tibias y suaves acariciaron mi vientre, la separación de entre mis pechos y la curva de mi clavícula antes de abrir más la boca y comer toda la extensión de mi boca, todos los rincones. Lamer succionar y despertar nervios que siempre habían estado muertos para mí.

—Somos fuego juntos—. Susurró unos instantes de tregua, mirándome los labios y jadeando ronco. —Esta vez arderemos juntos en el infierno, Señorita Swan.

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

—No te separes de mi lado. ¿Entendido? —Los ojos de Edward me buscaron y sus manos hicieron contacto con mi rostro. —Bella. Escúchame, ¡Dios, estás temblando!

—Edward, es Ben... yo pensaba que estaba preparada para esto, pero no puedo... no puedo sostener su mirada—. Mis lágrimas ya no podían aguantar más en mis ojos y viajaban sin detenerse desde mis parpados hacia mis pómulos para perderse en mi cuello.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está la asistente esa toca cojones ahora?—. Sus brazos recogieron mi espalda y su olor me envolvió una vez más. —No tienes que estar ahí, Bella. Yo puedo hablar por ti... o puedo mandar a tomar por culo la junta de hoy. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Necesito a Roxanne Edward. Ahora.

**Chicas/os ha gustado?**

**Espero que si, porque disfruto tanto escribiendo esta historia que me pueden los nervios por vuestra aceptación.**

**Gracias por vuestra enorme paciencia y por supuesto por vuestro cariño.**

**Mi amada Jo, nena, este capitulo va dedicado a ti. Te quiero y deseo que seas feliz.**

**Nenas….os dejo el corazon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer y su Saga Crepúsculo.**

**Más de "Unplugged" chicas. **

**Un besote.**

**Sistercullen.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 4**

BELLA'S POV

_"Somos fuego juntos"_

Pegué un brinco de la cama jadeando. Aturdida miré hacia los lados y comprendí que todo lo que había vivido, que todo lo que había sentido, era un maldito sueño.

Sus besos, aquellas caricias y la debilidad en aquella voz ronca y sugestiva habían sido un descalabro de mi jodida imaginación.

Bufé exasperada y salté de la cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había soñado con Edward y todas las cosas que había dicho en el sueño eran tan reales que me estremecí de temor.

Porque yo sabía qué había encubierto en los papeles secretos que había dejado mi abuelo a Roxanne.

A veces me pregunto qué conexión secreta unía al abuelo con Roxanne. Ella en la sombra, siempre supo quién era y el abuelo, la dejó al mando en la sucursal de Cullen Ltda. en Londres, nunca me la mencionó… nunca supe nada de ella. ¿Por qué?

Me paseé la mano por el cabello y caminé hacia la puerta para bajar a la cocina, el sueño casi erótico con Edward Cullen me tenía tensa y solo había una manera de solucionarlo...una botella de espumoso.

.

.

.

Las siete de la mañana.

¿A qué hora te dormiste finalmente, Isabella Swan?

¿A las cinco de la mañana?

Cuando tocó el reloj casi me cago en sus putos muertos. Intenté parar la alarma, pero aquello sólo consiguió que lo estrellara contra el suelo y saltara la pila debajo de la cama. Pila perdida.

No iba a arrastrarme para ir a buscarla.

Me arrastré como una serpiente desde la cama hasta el borde de ella, con la boca abierta, pastosa y con un aliento de sus jodidos muertos. Hoy me estaba acordando de los muertos de todo el jodido mundo. Reí de manera demente y salté como pude con los pies en el suelo, tambaleándome.

Me había "ventilado" una botella enterita de espumoso... yo solita, con la compañía de la tele y una película de Meg Ryan. Lloré, reí y casi mato a Tom Hanks por ser un gilipollas en algunos tramos de la película, pero al final, el cansancio pudo conmigo y como pude subí a mi habitación y allí me tumbé en la cama.

Y ahora frente al espejo veía el rostro ojeroso de una mujer que hoy tendría una junta de accionistas. Una mujer que tendría que estar preparada para que se liara la de Dios es Cristo.

Me desnudé con pesadez para encaminarme hacia la ducha, allí casi me mato con los restos de jabón en la bañera. Me acordé de toda la descendencia del servicio y por supuesto, también agradecí no haberme caído y haber aparecido ante Carlisle y Edward con un ojo morado.

Me pareció oír el celular mientras me lavaba la cabeza y cuando salí con la toalla bien pegada a mi cuerpo, lo busqué entre las miles de porquerías que llevaba en el bolso.

Era una llamada de Roxanne.

Puse los ojos en blanco y marqué el número automáticamente.

— ¡Bella!

Separé el teléfono de mi oído, creo que me había quedado sorda.

—Roxy...

Silencio al otro lado y segundos después una carcajada.

— ¿Espumoso, Bella? Déjame que adivine: Espumoso y no te tragaste la botella porque no digieres los cristales.

No estaba de humor para tragarme los sarcasmos de Roxy.

—No me jodas Roxanne, te puedo asegurar que esta no es "mi mañana".

—Vaya, mi chica amaneció guerrera. Me gusta, porque te vas a enfrentar sola a los lobos.

No se me cayó el celular al suelo de puro milagro.

— ¿Qué?

—Bella. Si no te importa hoy no iré a la oficina. Tengo que terminar de arreglar una serie de cosas y es mejor hacerlo dentro de un horario decente. Tú misma me dijiste que si lo necesitaba podía pedir el día y te voy a tomar la palabra.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito, verdad?

No pudo omitir una risilla, la maldita cabrona.

—No... por supuesto que no. Además, esto es una prueba de fuego, los vas a dejar a todos pegados a las sillas. Isabella Swan con una bomba de relojería en las manos y por supuesto, con la mayoría de las acciones en su poder...si todo sale bien, claro.

Torcí la boca.

—No estoy tan segura de eso. Tenemos un problema que tiene cuernos, rabo y se llama Viveka.

—La zorra de Viveka Spencer se puede ir a la jodida mierda. Benjamin Tunner tiene mayoría de edad y ella no puede hacer nada. Si lo hubiera hecho cuando el chico era un crio, vale. Pero él está desaparecido y, obviamente, no querrá saber nada de la parte correspondiente de Cullen Ltda.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso.

—No creo que Ben sepa que es hijo de Carlisle y de que Edward es su hermano. La hija de perra de su madre ha estado chantajeando a Edward.

— ¿Chantajeándolo? Bella, eso no tiene ningún sentido, cariño.

La voz de Roxy había cambiado de tono y en aquellos momentos sonaba preocupada.

—Sí, lo tiene. Edward no quiere que Ben sepa que es hijo de quien es. No me preguntes porqué, sólo Dios sabe sus razones. Por ese motivo lo han fotografiado varias veces con la zorra esa.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¡No me jodas, Roxanne!

—Sólo estoy intentando cabrearte para que entres en esa sala con cara de hija de la gran puta.

—Gracias. ¿Me dejas sola entonces?

—Mi chica se ha hecho mayor y ya es hora que se haga valer. Demuestra que no tienes miedo Bella, porque no debes tenerlo.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Te dejo chica lista. Ya me contarás.

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Como una gilipollas, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Tiré el celular sobre la cama con fuerza, rebotando sobre el colchón y destrozando la tapa que lo ajustaba a la batería. ¡Genial, me había quedado sin móvil!

.

.

.

El foldier me pesaba. Las piernas me pesaban y gracias a quien inventó el maquillaje me veía bastante estupenda.

El cabello suelto, un vestido ajustado con cuello de pico azul marino y unos tacones de vértigo con tiras que se enrollaban a mis piernas como las sandalias romanas.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo de Cullen Ltda., Jane me saludó con una sonrisa y yo la imité apretando bien el foldier entre los dedos. Me paré delante del elevador y esperé pacientemente a que bajara.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

La voz.

Su voz.

No trastabillé de puro milagro al girarme y ver su jodida sonrisa de Capitán hijodeputa.

—Señor Cullen —verbalicé como pude.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entré con rapidez, no iba a tener la suerte de quitármelo de encima.

Sentía su presencia a mi lado entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Su carraspeo me hizo mirarlo y, cuando vi que sonreía de manera prepotente, me di dos tortas por haberlo hecho.

—Lo nuestro son los ascensores, señorita Swan. No puedo meterme en uno sin recordarla.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me estaba buscando y no me iba a encontrar. Conté hasta diez y repasé mentalmente todas las jodidas palabras del foldier que tenia pegado entre mis dedos.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron y caminé el amplio pasillo hasta la sala de juntas, saludando al guardia de seguridad en el camino.

— ¿Qué coño?

Edward se apresuró en llegar antes que yo a la sala de juntas y entrar. La puerta estaba abierta y se oían voces.

Tanya se interpuso en mi camino y entonces oí la voz de él...

—No me hacen falta abogados para esto. Soy el primogénito, tengo todo el derecho.

—Bella...

La voz de Edward me arrulló y sus brazos me acogieron, escondiéndome en un rincón, sin ser vista para nadie.

—No te separes de mi lado. ¿Entendido? —Los ojos de Edward me buscaron y sus manos hicieron contacto con mi rostro. —Bella. Escúchame, ¡Dios, estás temblando!

—Edward, es Ben... yo pensaba que estaba preparada para esto, pero no puedo... no puedo sostener su mirada—. Mis lágrimas ya no podían aguantar más en mis ojos y viajaban sin detenerse desde mis parpados hacia mis pómulos para perderse en mi cuello.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está la asistente esa toca cojones ahora? —Sus brazos recogieron mi espalda y su olor me envolvió una vez más—. No tienes que entrar ahí, Bella. Yo puedo hablar por ti... o puedo mandar a tomar por culo la junta de hoy. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Necesito a Roxanne Edward. Ahora...

— ¿Y tu celular? —Preguntó demandante sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

—Lo jodí.

Edward frunció el ceño y pese a mi estado pude percibir el atisbo de una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo jodiste?

—Lo rompí.

—Bella...no llores. Por favor, no llores.

Miré a Edward a los ojos, reconocí la preocupación que emanaba y volví a cobijarme en sus brazos como si pudiese salvarme de aquella realidad que era tan ansiada como terrorífica. Allí estaba Ben, mi Ben.

El aire entraba en mis pulmones, quemándolos, vaciándome en cada bocanada. Me sentía como si volara; mi mente no formaba parte de mi cuerpo porque estaba en un estado de conmoción absoluta.

La voz de Carlisle, serena y tranquila me hizo levantar la cabeza del pecho de Edward.

—Bella, te estábamos esperando.

Miré a los ojos a aquel hombre. Se le veía cansado, triste, deprimido. A su lado había un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio oscuro. Lo recordé casi inmediatamente, era Jasper Withlock, el abogado de Cullen Ltda. Una sonrisa formal se dibujó en sus labios antes de mirar hacia Edward y asentir brevemente con su cabeza.

—Está todo preparado Edward—. La voz de Jasper llegó a mí como un eco lejano pero aún y así intenté enderezarme y dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarme de Edward. Podía sentir unos ojos oscuros escrutándome lentamente. Limpié mis lágrimas de alegría y temor y elevé el mentón antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la sala de Juntas.

—Tomen asiento—. La voz de Carlisle protectora pero algo decadente me hizo mirarlo. Se había posicionado en la silla presidencial y dos enormes hombres lo franqueaban a cada lado, sus hijos: Edward y Ben. No pude evitar mirar a éste último y cuando lo hice, miles de cuchillos imaginarios se clavaron en mi corazón. Su mirada fría me taladró las entrañas causando estragos en mi cuerpo, adquiriendo una debilidad propia de una masa de plastilina caliente en las manos de un niño.

Estaba hermoso.

Mucho más de lo que recordaba.

La mente es algo pendenciera a la hora de recordar a las personas que amamos, emborronando algunos rasgos de su rostro y recordando sólo particularidades bien definidas como cabello, labios y ojos; por lo menos en mí caso.

Ben estaba mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Su cabello largo, sedoso y brillante. Sus ojos oscuros, habían aniquilado el deseo concentrado en cada mirada que me ofrecía, para mirarme con indiferencia y casi con asco.

Me atraganté. Ben me odiaba.

En realidad, no podía culparlo por ello. Lo había abandonado para protegerlo de una de las personas de la persona que más amaba. De su propia madre, aquella que lo había utilizado como baza para envenenarles la vida a Carlisle, Esme y hasta el mismo Edward.

Tomé asiento lejos de Edward, justo al frente de Jasper y se oyeron algunos carraspeos. Estampé el foldier encima de la mesa y alcé las manos para abrirlo, éstas me temblaron al separar el plástico de la primera hoja y la mano de Jasper tomó la mía. Elevé los ojos y él sonrió con pesar y me guiñó un ojo, atrapando el foldier y llevándolo a sus manos. Ojeó las hojas con detenimiento y lo cerró suspirando copiosamente.

—Es el original de la copia que tengo yo —enunció—. Tanto Carlisle como el señor Tunner tienen una copia de ese documento, la decisión es de la familia y falta Alice.

¿Todos tenían copia del documento de mi abuelo, menos Edward? ¿Por qué?

Lo miré descaradamente y él se llevó las manos al cabello en un típico gesto Cullen; aquel gesto también lo había adquirido Ben, supongo que debía de estar en los genes de todos los hombres Cullen.

— ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Tiene algo que decir? —La voz de Ben me hizo hiperventilar y un gemido borboteó de mis labios sin poder ahogarlo.

Lo miré fijamente.

Cómodamente sentado, repantigado en la silla ofrecía una imagen pendenciera. Pude ver el brillo dorado de un pendiente en su oreja derecha y acto seguido, mis ojos marcharon hacia sus labios que dibujaban una sonrisa de completa ironía.

Carraspeé con la vista clavada en aquellos labios y cerré los ojos antes de volver a bajar la cabeza y repasar mentalmente toda la bomba que estaba a punto de estallar en aquel recinto.

—Esta empresa fue fundada por mi abuelo y la familia Cullen... —comencé, la respiración me faltaba, sintiéndome exhausta. Necesitaba a Roxanne... hubiera sido tan fácil estando ella aquí. Ella podría seguir con aquella redacción sin mácula que había redactado de la misma boca de mi abuelo Aro.

—Por lo visto la señorita Swan tiene problema de vocalización—. Ben se alzó de la silla y lo miré con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Bastardo! —Edward saltó de la silla, esquivando el sillón de su padre para elevar un puño y amenazarlo con furia—. Eres un malnacido.

La risa de Ben me descolocó mientras lo veía pasar al lado de Edward sin hacerle en menor caso, caminando y retirando una silla para colocarse junto a mi lado.

—La cosa es simple —susurró muy cerca de mi rostro, llegando su aliento mentolado y caliente—. Tengo un gran paquete de acciones de esta empresa y soy el primogénito bastardo de Carlisle, eso me pone al frente de ella y estoy deseando hacerlo. Estoy suficientemente preparado y se me va a hacer muy divertido conocer a mi nueva familia.

Ben destilaba veneno puro. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y abrí la boca para hablar.

—Eso no es tan fácil.

— ¿No? —Elevó una ceja y ladeó los labios a un lado—. Yo creo que sí. Cuando papá Carlisle se haga el test de ADN y este confirme que compartimos un índice bastante alto de genes comunes, tengo todos los derechos señorita Swan... Así está escrito en los estamentos de esta empresa. El primogénito es el único con derecho a la presidencia de Cullen Ltd.

—Te olvidas que Bella tiene más cantidad de acciones que nosotros, Ben. —La voz de Carlisle sin cadencia y cansada llegó a mí como un eco sordo—. Ahora es ella la que presidirá la empresa.

Ben pegó un salto de la silla y caminó hacia su padre con ira furibunda.

— ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

Edward rió y separó a su hermano de su padre.

—Tranquilo hermanito... solo porque mi padre cometió el error de follarse a tu madre no vas a venir a quitarnos lo que tanto trabajo nos ha costado conseguir.

—Edward... —Carlisle regañó a Edward y éste, se apartó de mala gana. Con la vista clavada de nuevo en Ben que ahora había adquirido una posición despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos, me pasó desapercibida la presencia de Carlisle a mi lado—. Bella, ve a casa. Hay cosas que tengo que hablar con mis hijos— una carcajada sibilina de Ben me puso lívida de nuevo— y prefiero que estés preparada mentalmente para esto. ¿Bella? ¿Bella?

Todo se volvió negro, aunque antes de perder completamente el conocimiento noté unos brazos protectores que me rodearon y un suave susurro que se llevó el viento.

"Bella"

.

.

.

Una jodida goma en el pelo que tiraba como sus putos muertos me descolocaba el cabello en un roete mal agradecido. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué coño quería el Capitán Hijodeputa?

Su llamada me había alterado los nervios hasta el punto que había colocado dos zapatos diferentes dentro de mis preciosos pies. En ese momento me daba cuenta de mi mala suerte.

El hall de Cullen Ltda. estaba desolado, no estaba ni la robótica de Jane en el mostrador; aquello no pintaba bien y yo estaba casi a punto de llegar al colapso.

Ascensor.

Piso 29.

Se abren las puertas y en el puto pasillo no hay nadie, ni si quiera el guardia de seguridad. Corro hacia el despacho de Bella (y el mío) y allí tampoco hay nadie. ¿Esto es una pesadilla? Debe de serlo porque estoy corriendo y mis pies no responden como deben; claro que posiblemente sean los tacones entre uno y otro hay al menos tres centímetros de diferencia, soy una cojitranca taconera.

Al final del pasillo esta la sala de juntas y puedo ver por debajo de la puerta que hay luz dentro de ella, me tomo la libertad de agarrar el pomo de la puerta y entrar en ella con la respiración agitada y mis rodillas temblorosas.

—Ah...ya está aquí señorita Randall—. La voz del Capitán, me dan ganas de plantarle mi codo en las costillas, pero le regalo una de mis sonrisas más preciadas. Él me mira con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios, pero por las arrugas de su frente, se que esta de mal humor. Hay alguien con él que me da la espalda; pero que de inmediato se gira y me mira de arriba abajo.

_Joder..._

— ¿Y Bella? —Pregunto por mi amiga; casi hermana, pero no puedo despegar los ojos del hombre de cabello semi largo y ojos negros. Él hace un gesto con su mano y aleja un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo esconde detrás de su oreja. Mi corazón comienza a latir apresuradamente al observar que colgando de su oreja hay un precioso aro color oro que me descoloca. Parpadeo un par de veces acojonada. _No puede ser..._

—La señorita Swan se ha sentido indispuesta, se ha marchado a casa—. Edward agarra una licorera y se sirve una copa hasta casi el borde. Miro mis zapatos y casi inmediatamente mis ojos vuelan hacia el sujeto de cabello largo. _Mierda._ Él también ha podido observar lo curioso de mi calzado, puedo ver como sonríe con petulancia y eleva una ceja al volver la vista hacia mis ojos. Noto como me ruborizo. _Roxanne Lucinda Randall ¿Desde cuándo coño no te ruborizas? _

Cruzo los pies evitando que mis zapatos desiguales se vean, pero en realidad soy patética, es imposible esconder lo que es tan evidente.

Despego un momento la mirada del tio "_ven aquí y muérdeme la boca."_

En el lugar donde debía de sentarse Bella hay unos documentos. Camino hacia ellos y se escapa de la boca de uno de los dos hombres una risilla. Sospecho que no es el Capitán, sus ojos parecen de hielo y dudo que tenga muchas ganas de reírse.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Cierro los ojos ante la voz que penetra dentro de mis poros como un alud. _Joder, pezones traidores de mierda._

Agarro los documentos y veo como están desorganizados.

Es la última voluntad de Aro.

Edward aún no ha contestado a "El terror de mis bragas" e hiperventilo, antes de dirigirme a él y ofrecerle mi mano, parándome a su frente.

—Roxanne Randall. Asistente de Bella Swan.

Mi voz ha salido como la mierda. ¿Insegura? No, insegura no. Lo siguiente.

El hombre agarra su labio inferior entre los dientes y mira mis labios, pasa olímpicamente de mi mano, avanzando hacia uno de los sillones para sentarse, elevando las piernas hasta la pulida mesa de juntas.

Me siento una gilipollas y puedo sentir como el humo sale de mis oídos.

_¡Maldito engreído de mierda!_

—Roxanne, respira. Es el hijo pródigo—. Enuncia el Capitán; que ya no me lo parece tanto.

Achico los ojos y miro al individuo que se ha sacado un purito y lo enciende con un gesto de prepotencia en su rostro.

Miro los documentos y vuelvo a mirar al tio "Ya no estoy tan segura de que me bajes las bragas".

— ¿Benjamin Thomas Tunner? —Casi me atraganto, con esa pregunta en voz alta.

El individuo salta del sillón y se acerca a mí con paso lento; tirándome el humo de su puro al estar lo suficientemente cerca de mi rostro

—Benjamin Thomas Cullen.

— ¿No me jodas? —Escupo en su cara y rápidamente me giro para buscar el rostro del Capitán que al lado del bastardo me está comenzando a parecer un bucanerillo del tres al cuarto— ¿Bella está bien?

—Sí. Tanya la ha llevado a su casa.

— ¿Tanya? ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué no me has llamado a mí? —pregunto caminando hacia él y escaneando aquellos ojos verdes hipnotizantes _"nota mental, tengo que decir a Bella que se folle a este tio... está muy pero que muy follable"__._

—La señorita Swan ha destrozado su celular esta mañana y he tenido que preguntar a Jane si en tu hoja de contrato había algún numero para llamarte... aunque como ves; algo tarde, Bella no está.

Deduzco rápidamente el porqué de la indisposición de Bella, Benjamin Thomas Tunner cara de patético follador con encanto. Por lo que puedo ver, no queda nada de ese ser que Bella tiene elevado a los altares.

—Supongo que la culpa la tiene el nuevo miembro de la junta. —Siseo, girándome para encarar al... _"joder que bueno está..."_— Tú, a ver cómo te lo digo… como alteres la cordura de Bella te dejo secas las pelotas. ¿Entiendes?

La risa de Edward me descoloca y lo que brota de sus labios también.

—Que divertido va a ser esto.

Elevo una ceja unos segundos y lo miro con la boca en un mohin.

—Pensaba que para defender a la señorita Swan ya había otro Cullen, señorita ¿Randall? ¿Y eso de dejarme secas las pelotas es una invitación?

Es un majadero.

Una mierda

Pero esta como quiere el jodido.

Lo miro de arriba abajo y concentro la presión en ese punto intermedio entre pierna y pierna, valorando lo muy secas que le puedo dejar las pelotas si me lo propongo.

—No suelo probar lo que no es mío—. Respondo encarándome frente a él. El maldito es muy alto y me lleva algo más que una cabeza, es la primera vez que me siento intimidada por un tio, _"pero vaya tio y que características"_. Entiendo que Bella perdiera la cabeza por él.

En unos segundos su mueca de sarcasmo evoluciona a una seria e indiferente.

—No tengo dueña, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

— ¡Gilipollas!

— ¡Roxanne!—. La voz de el Capitán me pasa desapercibida el maldito que tengo delante me pone como una perra cuando lo insulto... soy una jodida pervertida.

Por este motivo no hago ni caso a Edward y éste pasa delante de nosotros, mientras que de mis ojos saltan chispas de lava hacia Benjamin.

—Los dejo... creo que han comenzado bien, tengo que hacer una visita.

Ben lo mira detenidamente mientras se marcha y cuando la puerta se cierra, parece adquirir algo más de vulnerabilidad, veo un atisbo de lo que Bella me ha contado en numerosas ocasiones, su bondad y dulzura, estallando en voces indignada.

— ¡Me reitero eres un gilipollas! ¡Mientras que estas aquí de _machito man_, él va a visitar a Bella! ¡Imbécil!

Parpadea unos segundos y camina lentamente hacia un sillón, allí lentamente, saca un cigarro de su pitillera y lo enciende. Estoy a punto del paro cardiaco.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo.

Camino hacia él y agarro el cigarro, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

— ¡Falso de mierda!

Giro mis talones y salgo con el corazón en la boca, pero antes puedo escuchar como eco de mis tacones descompensados.

—_Ha sido un placer señorita Randall._

**Continuará...**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

—Te agradezco las flores, Edward. Pero no tengo ganas de visitas.

—Vengo a preocuparme por ti y ¿así me recibes? No eres buena señorita Swan—. Traspasa el umbral de la puerta y cierra dejándome algo confusa. Camina hacia la mesa del comedor, agarra el jarrón de cristal y se va hacia la cocina, allí oigo como el agua cae y aparece de nuevo con las flores dentro del jarrón perfectamente ordenadas.

—No hace falta que te diga que te sientas como en tu casa, ¿no? —le pregunto con ironía.

Él sonríe, aunque su semblante es tenso. Hoy ha sido un día horrible para todos.

—Oye tengo que felicitarte por tu adquisición. La señorita Randall es un personaje.

— ¿Roxy?

—Sí. —Edward estalla en una pequeña carcajada—. Creo que a estas alturas tengo que agradecerle el sobre nombre que me ha puesto. No quiero imaginarme lo que hará con Ben.

Tragué en seco.

— ¿Roxy fue a la empresa, habló con Ben?

Edward caminó hacia el sofá y allí se repantigó cómodamente mientras hacía una seña con sus manos para que lo acompañara.

— ¿Has visto como he hecho bien en venir a visitarte? Tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

**No temas por la bondad del "Capitán Hijodeputa", lo seguirá siendo y pronto volverá en todo su esplendor.**

**Gracias chicas... un besote****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella?

Podía escuchar aquella voz como un eco descaradamente preocupado y, por supuesto, aquellas manos finas que me manoseaban los hombros mientras sentía que viajábamos dentro de algún vehículo. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y emborronada aparecieron los ojos azules de Tanya y aquel "_rouge" _de labios imposible.

Abrí la boca, la sentía pastosa, dirigiendo mi mano hacia el cabello lo despeiné intentando sofocar el mareo que acusaba y verbalicé algunas palabras como un graznido.

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué ha pasado?

Me enderecé contra el respaldo de aquel vehículo. _Bien, Bella estas dentro de un coche con la majara de Tanya que siempre ha querido meterse dentro de tus bragas._

—Te desmayaste como una patética delante del muerto de hambre ese. —La voz de Tanya se alejaba demasiado de la que yo estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. La miré con una ceja alzada y recordé el momento que había vivido dentro de aquella sala de juntas y, obviamente, a Benjamín y su mirada de odio. Sus palabras...

—No hables así de él. Es una víctima de todos ellos. Sobre todo de la zorra de su madre que es una perturbada —susurré—, no te voy a permitir que enuncies ni una sola palabra mal sonante en contra de Benjamín. Él, ahora, es un Cullen y debes de respetarlo.

Tanya elevó una ceja y se echó a reir sonoramente.

—Te ves y suenas patética. ¿No has aprendido nada todos estos años que has estado fuera? Pensaba que tu sombra te había endurecido un poco los callos Bella. Ni Benjamín, ni Edward ni un solo hombre de este mundo se merece que lo defiendas así. —Respiró profundamente antes de volver a soltar la perorata—. Ha llegado para tocar los huevos a Edward, hacer daño a la empresa y a todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Creo que alguien le ha dicho que tú estás liada con Edward. ¿Has hablado con él después de largarte sin decirle una mierda Bella?

La miré horrorizada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así?

—Tú no sabes nada, Tanya... —comencé, pero la maldita no me dejó. Se había enfundado en plan _zorra suelta verdades y comételas_, y no había quien le parara el cuento.

—Mira... —hizo un ademán con las manos— ¿tú crees que es normal que una mujer que ama a un hombre como tú decías amar al bastardo, se marche sin decirle ni siquiera adiós? Ese cuento no me lo trago Bella. Sé lo que ocurrió, todo Cullen Ltda. sabe lo que ocurrió. La prensa sensacionalista ha intentado sacar a flote la mierda, pero no ha dado con la tecla adecuada... pero yo sí. Edward me lo contó todo. Ese gilipollas está enamorado de ti y no se ha dado ni jodida cuenta. Cree que clavándotela un par de veces se apaciguará de esa sed que siente por ti, pero es mentira. Te ama. Lo sé.

—Edward no se ama ni a sí mismo —casi grité encolerizada. ¿Que intentaba decirme? Miré por los cristales del Audi que nos paseaba y me di cuenta que estábamos llegando a mi casa.

—¿Y tú?... nadie deja al novio que ama con todas sus fuerzas por una suegra loca o un cuñado que quiera follarte, por muchos secretos que haya en la familia, Bella. ¿Te digo porque lo hiciste? —La mirada de Tanya retadora, destilaba tanto odio que me dio miedo mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Porque sencillamente no amabas a tu Rectorcito, no como al menos se merecía y viste la escapatoria en las palabras de Edward y el ultimátum de la zorra de Viveka Tunner... tú no lo amabas Bella.

—¡Cállate! —Grité esta vez. Habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi casa y agarrando la manecilla de la puerta la abrí antes de que llegara el chofer de la empresa, pero la mano de Tanya tiró de mí y me giré para encarar el rostro de la perra pelirroja.

—No te enfades conmigo, Bella. Te quiero y quiero que seas feliz. Lo único que quiero que entiendas es que no debes temer a ni a los Tunner ni a los Cullen. Tú llevas la sangre de Aro por tus venas, no seas una cobarde. Debes reforzarte para poder combatir todas las guerras internas que a partir de ahora acontecerán en la empresa. Tú y Edward debéis hacer un frente común, porque el bastardito va a querer quitarse de en medio a nuestro cobrizo adorado...

—¿Por qué? —pregunté muerta de miedo por sus palabras.

—Porque si sigues así, volverán a hacerte daño.

Tanya volvió el rostro y evitó mi mirada. Salgo del coche algo azorada por todo lo que había ocurrido allí y en mi vida.

Las palabras de Tanya me sacudían mientras subía los peldaños de la casa hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando abrí la puerta tiré la cartera en el recibidor y corrí hacia mi habitación como una niña a la que han regañado por una mala calificación o una travesura.

Me aovillé en la cama y aplasté la almohada sobre mi cuerpo, pensando en todo lo que Tanya me había vomitado y así, me quedé dormida.

Entre sueños podía escuchar mi nombre de los labios de una voz seductora que creía conocer, desquiciándome al oír un fuerte golpe en la ventana de mí cuarto y saltando sobre la cama. Todavía vestida con la misma ropa de la mañana, me rasqué la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la ventana en cuestión, aparté cortinilla y vi que ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde, ya estaba completamente oscuro. Miré hacia el jardín y entonces lo vi, con aquella sonrisa tan suya y un gran ramo de flores en la mano.

—Ábreme la puerta del castillo, princesa, si no quieres que suba por la tubería. —Su voz caliente y salvaje, llegó a mí como una fuente de calor que recorrió absolutamente todos los lugares de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Intenté no alzar mucho la voz—. Tengo vecinos.

Él volvió a reír, mostrando toda su dentadura perfecta.

—Ábreme. No te hagas la dura.

Lo miré de arriba abajo y sonreí. Cerré la ventana y caminé escaleras abajo para salir al encuentro del Capitán.

Al abrir la puerta su altura me acobardó un segundo, pero su enorme sonrisa me hizo tranquilizarme.

—Te agradezco las flores, Edward. Pero no tengo ganas de visitas.

—Vengo preocupado por ti y, ¿así me recibes? No eres buena señorita Swan. —Traspasó el umbral de la puerta y cerró, dejándome algo confusa. Caminó hacia la mesa del comedor, agarró el jarrón de cristal , caminando hacia la cocina seguidamente, y allí pude oír como llenaba el jarrón de agua y aparecía de nuevo con las flores dentro, perfectamente ordenadas.

—No hace falta que te diga que te sientas como en tu casa, ¿no? —pregunté con ironía.

Él sonrió, aunque su semblante era tenso. El día de hoy había sido un día horrible para todos.

—Oye tengo que felicitarte por tu adquisición. La señorita Randall es un personaje.

— ¿Roxy?

—Sí. —Edward estalló en una pequeña carcajada—. Creo que a estas alturas tengo que agradecerle el sobre nombre que me ha puesto. No quiero imaginarme lo que hará con Ben.

Tragué en seco.

— ¿Roxy fue a la empresa, habló con Ben?

Edward caminó hacia el sofá y allí se repantigó cómodamente mientras hacía una seña con sus manos para que lo acompañara.

— ¿Has visto como he hecho bien en venir a visitarte? Tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

Lo miré algo dudosa y caminé lentamente hacia él, tomándome por sorpresa, cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, los que me ayudaron a tomar asiento con delicadeza, para nada digna del Edward que yo conocía.

—Nuestra nueva adquisición escupe clavos por la boca y, creo que al bastardito, lo va a llevar más derecho que una vela. —Rió nervioso y soltó las manos de mi cintura, con algo de incomodidad. Frunciendo el ceño, juntó sus manos y miró el suelo al hablarme—. Asumo todo lo que ha ocurrido Bella y sé el daño que te causé en su momento. Pero nada de lo que ha ocurrido con Benjamín es culpa mía. Es cierto que, en primera instancia, yo quise emplear todos los métodos posibles para arrancarlo de tu lado, pero siempre estuvo en tu mano la posibilidad de elegir. Se supone que el amor lo vence todo y tú te rendiste demasiado pronto. No luchaste por lo que verdaderamente amabas. ¿Estabas dispuesta a entregarte a mí?

Tragué en seco.

Aquel discurso me sonaba a las palabras de Tanya y no pude hacer otra cosa que comenzar a cabrearme como una perra.

—No —espeté seca.

Él elevo una ceja y rió de manera ladina, dejando escapar su lengua suavemente por sus labios.

—Y para colmo de males, su madre tampoco era de tu club de fans. ¡Qué mala suerte Bellita! Viveka hace que el insulto de zorra se compare con Santa Teresa de Jesús, pero te marchaste.

—¡Te has puesto de acuerdo con tu ex, para soltarme todo ese rollito ahora! ¿Esto era de lo que querías hablar? De mi cobardía y bla, bla, bla...

—¿Tanya? ¿Qué coño te ha dicho Tanya? —Se levantó del sofá nervioso y caminó unos pasos dándome la espalda.

—Más o menos lo que tú me estás diciendo y déjame decirte que estuve a punto de arrancarle los ojos... menos mal que al final lo arregló.

Yo también me levanté y me acerqué a su espalda, para alzar mis pies y llegar a sus oídos desde su espalda.

—Ah... y me dijo que estabas enamorado de mí —susurré con una sonrisa maliciosa en los ojos— y que ni si quiera te has dado cuenta.

Me crucé de brazos cuando él se giró en redondo y me miró con los ojos como platos horrorizado.

—¿Enamorado? ¿De ti?

Poco tardó en volver a aparecer el CapitánHijodePuta en escena, ya que sonrió de manera ladina y me miró con un cinismo digno de un malnacido.

—No sueñes Señorita Swan, no eres ni serás nunca mi tipo. Eres demasiado castaña y mediocre para mí. Es cierto que en el pasado me hiciste perder la cordura, pero era más bien por tus constantes negativas que por tener algún sentimiento hacia ti. Yo no me someto a ese sentimiento tan siniestro al que llaman amor. Una vez estuve en sus garras pero me escapé y he salido victorioso de todas sus trampas y tú, no has llegado siquiera a eso.

Me quedé boca con la boca abierta... y sí, algo decepcionada también.

—¿Qué ocurre, Señorita Swan, he machacado su ego? —El muy cabrón se echó a reír, llevando su hermosa y reluciente cabeza hacia atrás. Juro que le hubiera asestado un puñetazo si no hubiera estado babeando por su belleza. Pero me recompuse y di dos pasos hacia atrás escapando de su territorio, fuera de peligro ya que estaba demasiado cerca de aquellas ondas de sensualidad que emitía.

—Gracias a Dios, supe elegir al hermano bueno y no al cabrón hijo de puta —siseé.

—Hijo de puta el bastardito, señorita Swan, no yo —sonrió, negando con una de sus manos mientras que me hablaba con un brillo helado en su mirada—. Mira, he venido a hablar contigo, a ver cómo estabas pero parece ser que tengo que mantener ciertas distancias, dado que al parecer, todo son malentendidos entre nosotros. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que debes decidir en este momento de qué parte estás, si de los Cullen que han estado al lado de tu abuelo desde el primer día que se fundó Cullen Ltda. O, del nuevo integrante que quiere sacarme del juego, Bella. —Sus ojos me miraron profundamente y suspiro—. Tu amado Ben ha venido a joderme y a joderme muy bien. Y te advierto que no te creas nada de lo que veas o escuches, porque a partir de este momento, mejor dicho, desde esta mañana, la persona con la que estuviste follando y entregaste tu virginidad ha desaparecido —cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, como si todas aquellas palabras doliesen al salir de sus labios—. Cuídate de él, Bella.

—Ben no tiene nada que hacer, Edward.

Ahí estaba la bomba, casi escapándose de mis labios.

—¿Qué gilipollez estás diciendo? ¡Él es el puto primogénito!

Crucé los brazos y salí en busca de aquella carta que mi abuelo había dejado en poder de Roxanne, ante la atenta mirada de Edward y de sus pasos que me perseguían. Subí a mi dormitorio y él silbó al ver la cama desordenada y algunas prendas íntimas tiradas por doquier. Abrí la cómoda y de allí saqué aquel sobre de tamaño folio, entregándoselo a mi némesis.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ahora serio.

—Leélo —ordené.

Tanteó el sobre con las manos sin dejar de mirarme y entonces lo abrió, sacó los folios y volvió a mirar la cama desordenada.

—¿Puedo?

Asentí con la cabeza y él se sentó sobre ella, tocando con lentitud las sabanas que me habían envueltos minutos antes.

Comenzó a leer y pude ver como sus ojos se abrían asombrados y su boca comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esto en tu poder? —preguntó sin alzar la vista de aquellos documentos escritos a manos por mi abuelo.

—Llegó a mí de manos de Roxanne, cuando mi abuelo murió.

—Menudo hijo de puta era tu abuelo —alzó la mirada y me guiñó un ojo—. Perdona Bella, pero no lo digo a malas, aunque en otras circunstancias me hubiese cagado en su puta madre.

—La primera sorprendida he sido yo —espeté.

Se levantó de la cama, giró la cabeza la miró con una ceja alzada y sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa sexy.

—Mi padre no tiene ni puñetera idea de esto. —Una carcajada brotó de sus labios, acercándose a mí peligrosamente—. Te besaría ahora mismo, es más, te fallaría sin descanso esta noche, pero como te he dicho antes, ya no tienes ningún efecto sobre mí. —Su rostro se acercó al mío, poniendo su boca en contacto con mi frente, sintiendo sus labios húmedos y calientes en mi piel. Cerré los ojos y suspiré internamente al sentir aquella corriente de emociones que sentía cada vez que me tocaba.

—Necesitas ser follada, Bella —susurró— y duramente. Es una lástima que ahora tenga que rendirte pleitesía, pero tener una jefa que cuando me hable le apeste el aliento a deseo, me pone la polla tremendamente dura. Parece que voy a tener que retractarme de mis palabras…

Me estremecí, mojando mis bragas y no precisamente de pipí.

—¿Qué palabras? —grazné.

—Bombón de chocolate con café…. castaña, pero nada mediocre… jefa.

Se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Bajó las escaleras agarrando su chaqueta y abrió la puerta principal sin ni tan si quiera decir adiós.

Me quedé allí plantada con la boca abierta y preguntándome qué coño había pasado.

El teléfono me sacó del trance y corrí hacia él para llevarlo hacia mi oreja.

—¿Si?

—Maldita perra… estoy que me va a dar un infarto por tu jodida culpa. ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Es que no puedo desaparecer de tu lado ni un puto segundo? ¿Desmayo Bella? ¿Te has desmayado?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté en sofá. La bronca iba a ser de las que hacen historia.

—Venga, Roxy, desahógate.

—¿Te desarmaste cuando lo viste, no? —Su voz se dulcificó un ápice—. Mira Bella, puedo entender lo que sentiste al verlo de nuevo, pero se supone que deberías haber estado preparada para encararlo. Sabías que un día u otro pasaría y más pronto que tarde. Sabemos cosas por las que todas las marionetas de Cullen Ltda. matarían y, por supuesto, que el gilipollas ese aparecería.

—No ocurrirá mas —dije intentando creer lo que estaba diciendo.

—Está bien, pero cuando lo vea lo creeré —ella suspiró y esperé pacientemente a que siguiera hablando, el silencio se hizo eterno y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre Roxy?

—Nada.

Aquella respuesta no era válida. Ese "nada" no existía, Roxy no se quedaba callada por nada, algo había en su cabeza centrifugando como una lavadora a 1200 revoluciones.

—No me lo creo, guapa.

—Salimos a tomar algo y te lo cuento —ordenó—. Paso a buscarte a las ocho, vístete con ese vestido rojo con el escote que te llega al ombligo. Esta noche tengo ganas de follar.

Reí con ganas.

—¿Y quieres que me ponga el vestido rojo para que tú folles?

—Sí, no quiero desentonar, si yo voy enseñando casi las bragas es de buena samaritana que tú enseñes las tetas.

Reímos ambas y colgué.

Roxy era lo único sano y real que tenía en mi nueva vida.

.

.

.

Lista.

El espejo de cuerpo entero me dio una imagen estupenda de mi misma. El vestido rojo con escote de vértigo, ceñido hasta la cintura y con una suave caida hasta los tobillos; me hacía ver estremadamente sexy. El cabello lo había recogido en un moño sencillo que me acariciaba la nuca y el maquillaje era casi inexistente, si no fuese por el lápiz de labios rojo brillante.

La bocina del auto de Roxy casi me hace arrancar uno de los pendientes que me estaba poniendo en aquellos momentos. La muy cabrona había elegido aquel auto, exclusivamente por el sonido de la bocina.

Agarré un abrigo de pelo y el bolso de mano donde guardaba el dinero y las llaves. Abrí la Puerta principal y allí repantigada en el auto estaba mi querida Roxanne, con una falda que más bien parecia un cinturon ancho.

—Guauuu, Bella... me has hecho caso. —Sus labios se estamparon contra una de mis mejillas y me atizó un manotazo en el culo, mientras me hacía un gesto para que me metiera dentro del auto.

—¿Donde vamos? —pregunté encongiéndome, hacía frío.

—Primero vamos a cenar y a charlar después, me han hablado de una discoteca de moda que no está muy lejos de aquí. Quiero mover el esqueleto. —Sus hombros se movieron y una risa malvada brotó de sus labios.

La miré de reojo y suspiré.

—Vale, vale... pero no me esquives el tema. ¿Que te ocurre, Roxy? Tus silencios de más de tres segundos no son normales y hoy, te has quedado callada demasiado tiempo al teléfono.

Ella arrancó el auto y se hizo la sorda, literalmente.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de un restaurant que estaba muy cerca del centro de la Ciudad y allí, un camarero nos invitó cordialmente a que pasaramos dentro del edificio. La verdad es que era muy elegante y distinguido y la mesa donde nos alojaron era extremadamente íntima.

—¿Te gusta? —Estábamos sentadas la una frente a la otra y su cabeza se acercó la mía para hablarme.

—Sí, ¿cómo te enteraste que existía? —pregunté alucinada, yo conocía mucho mejor Washington que ella y no había oído hablar de este restaurant en mi vida.

—Me compré una guia del ocio, no me mires así... quiero saber dónde voy. Y en ella aparecía este restaurant como uno de los mas elegantes.

Apareció el maitre y casi se merienda mis tetas con la mirada, Roxy carraspeó y sonrió al hombre de manera lobuna.

—Señor las que hemos venido a cenar somos las señorita Swan y yo...

El maitre puso los ojos como platós y salió de allí como gato escaldado, breves minutos depués aparició una chica que nos atendió muy amablemente.

Cuando estábamos en el segundo plato, después de hablar cosas sin sentido y describirme con pelos y señales como había decorado su mazmorra, Roxy suspiró y dejó escapar el tenedor en su plato.

—He conocido a Ben.

Tragué en seco. No había levantado la mirada y su voz parecia algo decaida

—¿Y bien? —susurré—, ¿qué te pareció?

Elevó los ojos y buscó algo en mi mirada, porques en sus ojos —que eran color tan chocolate como los míos—, había un matiz de tristeza.

—No me preguntes que me ha parecido, mejor me explicas que ha ocurrido esta mañana para desmayarte y volver a tu casa en manos de la pelirroja lesbiana.

—No es lesbiana...

—Me importa un carajo. Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Digamos que Ben ha cambiado de actitud completamente. No es que lo culpe de ello, pero su presencia me perturbó más de lo que debería.

—Pero Bella, se supone que eso deberías de haberlo sabido. El tipo es un arrogante que parece haber salido de su barco para conquistar todo lo que pisan sus pies. ¡Menudo gilipollas!

—¿De su barco? —casi me atraganto con la pasta que estaba masticando—. ¿En plan cosquitador, Roxanne o en plan pirata?

Las mejillas de mi amiga se colorearon de repente y su mano se alzó para agarrar la botella de espumoso y servirse, miré a la chica que nos atendía que corría hacia nuestra mesa para quitarle la botella a Roxanne y desmarcarse para vaciar completamente el contenido en mi copa.

—Gracias, pero tenemos manos —espetó Roxy, sin mirarla, con sus ojos concentrados en los mios—. Tu ex, quiere quitarle la mención honorifica a el Capitanhijodeputa...

—No me has contestado, Roxy.

Yo sabía de aquel hombre con el que ella soñaba, su pirata con melena al viento y pendiente en un oreja, ahora relacionaba claramente aquella imagen novelesca con mi amado Benjamin.

—Pasa palabra, Bella —volvió a beber de aquel espumoso y yo la imité para tragar la bola que tenia alojada en la garganta.

—¿Pasapalabra? ¡No me jodas Roxanne!

Ella apretó sus mandíbulas y gimió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Está como quiere... no tuviste nada de mal gusto nena, pero te va más el Capitán, es más... ¿como diría? Más salvaje.

—Voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado la última parte de la frase.

Me estaba cabreando, sabía que Roxanne me escondía algo y ese algo tenía que ver con Ben.

—Hablando del rey de Roma... ¿Ese no es...? —Roxanne silbó y yo giré la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, allí siguiendo al maitre que se había merendado mis tetas, llegaba Edward...

—¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué coño? —La voz de Roxy era como un eco alejada en aquellos momentos. Sí, era Edward... seguido de Ben.

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo... no apto para cardiacos.**

—Este no es el lavabo de los hombres Edward.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más. Cerró la Puerta con el pestillo y me alzó hasta que mi culo dio con el frio mármol, subiendo mi vestido hasta la cintura y gruñendo en el proceso.

—Retiro todo lo que te he dicho esta tarde. —Su boca se estrelló con la mía en un beso con aquella lengua ancha y que había besado en el pasado, sintiendo como una dulce necesidad me corroía el cuerpo. Gemí y él me arrastró hasta el filo del mármol, recogiendo mis dos piernas y envolviéndolas en su cintura, sintiendo así lo duro y largo que estaba en aquellos momentos.

—Te voy a follar, señorita Swan, aquí y ahora. Tú lo quieres y yo lo deseo... tu aliento espeso me está rogando que te folle, que chupe tu coño y me que coma ese culo que tienes, pero ahora dejémonos de cháchara y déjame que...

Separó su cuerpo del mío unos centímetros y con sus manos bajó las braguitas tan monas que me había comprado hacía tan solo unos días. Sin demorar tiempo alguno, se abrió la bragueta del pantalón y sacó su enorme polla, perlada de deseo.

—Y ahora... ¡Ahgggg! por fin...

Continuará...

Jajajajjajajajajajjajajajjaj a!

Sí, sí… soy muyyyyyy malvadaaaaaaaaa.

Aviso desde ya que… ¡no es un sueño!

Gracias a todas por la espera y, por supuesto, a mi SisterJo, siempre tan eficiente.

¡Besos niñas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes ya saben a quién pertenecen. La trama es de esta loca cabecita.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**ROXANNE'S POV**

He tratado de no pensar mucho en el _tio_ del pendiente, el hermano del Capitán, pero parece que es técnicamente imposible. El muy bastardo es tan apetecible que no puedo pensar en él sin que mis bragas sufran las consecuencias. Por eso, he decidido que esta noche tengo que salir a follarme a algún _tio_ que sea todo lo contrario que él.

Es la primera vez que utilizaré esta terapia de choque y no sé como repercutirá en mí o de qué manera. No soy una chica fácil, pero esta noche seré una calentorra de braguetas.

Mi vestido no es que sea corto, es lo siguiente y aunque casi no tiene escote, no hace falta porque mis piernas con estos increíbles tacones Jimmy Choo, no dan lugar a subir la vista y mirar el volumen de mis tetas; que sea dicho, no están para nada mal.

Bella está increíble como siempre y ese escote que casi le lleva al ombligo le da un aire de femme fatal que ríete tú de esas esqueléticas que pasean por las pasarelas de Francia o Dublin.

Pero después de intentar evitar el tema en cuestión en el restaurant de moda, no estaba preparada para lo siguiente.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo... —La voz de Bella era un susurro acongojado que me hizo replantear el salir de allí por la puerta trasera, arrastrando a mi amiga como un puto saco de patatas, pero no... el maldito del Capitán me miró con sus ojos verdes nada conciliadores y midió nuestra presencia con una sonrisa siniestra en los ojos. Se giró levemente para hablar con su hermano bastardo que iba vestido para matar. _"Dios... c__ó__mo puede ser tan comestible este hombre..."_

Ben iba vestido con un traje de americana negro con pantalón del mismo color, tan pegado a sus piernas que parecía marcarle hasta el vello de sus partes más pudientes —a estas alturas, no me voy a poner fina en mis pensamientos—, camisa blanca, ajustada a su pecho y aquel cabello oscuro suelto y demasiado violable para su propia seguridad... grrrr.

Me levanté con la velocidad de un rayo para pararme frente a ellos y mirar al ojiverde como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente.

—¿Me pierdo algo? ¡Porque juraría que la película me la han contado de otra puta manera! — Aquello era increíble. El jodido Capitán hijodesuputísima madre, se acariciaba la mandíbula sin ni siquiera mirarme, porque ¡oh sorpresa!, se estaba pajeando mentalmente con las tetas de Bella y el imbécil de su hermano, me miraba con una sonrisilla malvada en los labios.

—Estamos en un lugar público señorita Randall ¿O puedo llamarte Roxanne? Ahora no estamos en horas de oficina —seguía sin mirarme, malditos ojos verdes.

—¿Quieres matar a Bella de un disgusto o qué? —Me retuve a lanzarle un puñetazo en aquella mandíbula cuadrada si no hubiera sido porque el pirata había deparado también en Bella y en su belleza resplandeciente. Aquello me desinfló por unos instantes, pero fueron breves, ya que el jodido Capitán estaba allí para estrellarme con los sesos sobre el pavimento.

—¿Matarla? —su boca se acercó a mi oído—. Sí, me gustaría, pero a polvos señorita Randall... —El cabrón suspiró y pasó a mi lado en dirección a la mesa donde Bella estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada y una manita en la frente.

Al llegar el perfume del pirata a mis fosas nasales, puse una mano en su pecho y temblé.

—No. Tú no la vas a joder.

—¿Y a quién si no?¿ A usted señorita Randall?

Me giré sobre mis talones y llegué antes que Edward que se había parado a saludad a alguien en el recorrido, me senté frente a Bella de nuevo y suspiré.

—Será hijo de puta. Se acercan, Bella. No huyas, míralos a la cara sino, voy a ser yo misma la que te haga sentir ridícula —siseé a mi amiga acercando mi cabeza a la suya.

Ella estaba nerviosa; le temblaban las manos, cuando se pasó una de ellas por su frente me miró con aquellos maravillosos ojos chocolate, algo más grandes que los míos y sonrió sin nada de ganas.

La presencia de ambos bárbaros, oscura y salvaje, llegó con sus sendos olores y me contuve de cerrar los ojos y abrir las aletas de la nariz, como una fetichista.

—Qué sorpresa más... excitante —La voz sugerente de Edward arrastraba a la seducción y no era para nada decadente.

—Desde luego, pero la sorpresa no la estamos dando nosotras, señor Cullen —Mi boca y mi lengua sibilina no pudo tragarse el veneno que contenía, **"**_mierda, Roxanne; contente, querida"_

—Hola Bella —Era la voz de Ben, los ojos de Ben los que miraban a Bella, su voz y aquel saludo era para ella.

Mi pequeña estaba descompuesta, pero pudo reconstruir el rostro durante un momento y sonreírle.

—Hola Ben.

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose me sacó de aquel juego de palabras escondidas y, sorprendida, vi como Edward se sentaba a mi lado y se frotaba las manos.

—Esto va a ser muy interesante, siéntate Ben. Lo que debemos hablar podemos hacerlo delante de las chicas. Además, ellas son parte implicada.

Ben tenía los ojos puestos en Bella, secos, oscuros y vacios, y como un autómata se sentó a lado de Bella, haciendo que ella se revolviera en su silla nerviosa.

—Si quieres podemos cambiar —El Capitán hacía gestos con sus manos a Ben, también se había dado cuenta del malestar de Bella y, como el intrigante que era, quería llevar el control y manejar aquella situación a su conveniencia. Y su conveniencia era, por supuesto, Bella.

El camarero se la había merendado, pero él no estaba dejando ni los huesos de mi pobre amiga. Reí interiormente, estaba loco por ella.

Ben negó con la cabeza y llegó la camarera que nos había servido.

—¿Van a comer los señores? —Puse los ojos en blanco, sabía que Edward era un seductor sin proponérselo, pero aquello rayaba el ridículo. Pobre chica, estaba babeando, literalmente.

—Sí, teníamos mesa reservada a nombre de Benjamin Thomas Cullen —miré a Ben, su voz me hizo replantearse si podía tener orgasmos escuchando solo esa voz.

—¿No van a ocupar su mesa entonces? —La chica miró a Ben, pero seguía babeando por el Capitán.

—No. Por nada del mundo nos marcharíamos de esta mesa. ¿Verdad Benjamin? —Edward alzó una ceja y preguntó a su hermano, con un brillo de ira en los ojos. Bella no había abierto la boca y jugaba con la servilleta, enrollando los piquitos de esta.

—No.

Tajante, duro y celestial.

—¿Qué han pedido nuestras chicas? —La camarera parpadeó y su mirada asesina me erizó toda la piel, la muy imbécil pensaba que el Capitán y yo formábamos pareja. Casi estallo en carcajadas cuando me di cuenta. ¿Él y yo? Nunca, Edward y yo podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos pero nunca amantes—. ¿Qué te parece hermano?

—No he venido aquí para cenar y entablar una conversación amena, Edward. Prefiero que no le des más vueltas al asunto y me digas de una puñetera vez eso tan importante que debías decirme.

Edward se metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta, una inmaculada chaqueta de traje italiano verde como sus ojos con una corbata roja sobre una camisa blanca y suspiró.

—Sería bueno que cenaras un poco, sobre todo para que se te descompusiera todo lo que tragues —dijo con los dientes apretados y con una mirada letal—. Niño bonito a mamá todo le ha salido como el culo...

Estaba perpleja, Edward le iba a soltar la bomba, aquella bomba que dejaba a Edward, a Ben y hasta al mismísimo Carlisle fuera de juego.

—¡No metas a mi madre en esto! —Bella alzó la mirada y sus ojos enormes, se prendieron en la mata de pelo negro de Ben, alzó un brazo y apoyó su mano sobre el codo de él. Cerré los ojos.

—Ben... No puedes hacer nada, yo soy la dueña de la empresa en su totalidad ahora.

Benjamin se levantó como si la mano de Bella quemara y estrelló un puñetazo sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos. Se paseó las manos por aquel cabello tan sensual y acercó la cabeza al rostro de Bella.

—No puedo odiarte más de lo que lo hago... y te juro que vas a maldecir haberme conocido, Isabella Swan.

—Siéntate, Ben —La orden de Edward hizo que los ojos oscuros de Ben se focalizaran en su hermoso hermano bastardo, que parecía divertido con la situación—. Este es un restaurant de lujo y supongo que no quieres que la gente hable de ti mañana cuando te levantes y mires los periódicos o las revistas sensacionalistas. Esas con las que tu madre se afila los dientes.

El pirata frunció los labios y volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Bella, intentando alejarse de ella, tomando el mayor espacio posible.

—Si bien tienes derechos como los tengo yo por ser hijo de mi padre, no eres el dueño de la compañía, parece que Aro hizo las cosas muy bien antes de morir, pero es la señorita Randall la que puede informarnos mejor que nadie.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en mí y creo que, por primera vez en mi vida me acobardé, porque los ojos misteriosos y oscuros de Benjamin Cullen me miraban insondables, sin emoción y casi sin vida.

Carraspeé.

—Eso no es cierto —comencé, respondiendo a Edward—. Aro tenía estos documentos sellados y escritos por su abogado hacía mucho tiempo. Justo después que su hijo y su nuera murieran en aquel extraño accidente de tráfico. —Mis ojos volaron hacia Bella, ella con su cabeza baja y ocultando su rostro era la viva imagen del sufrimiento.

Si hubiéramos estado solas le hubiera alzado el rostro y la hubiera soliviantado de alguna manera; sabía muy bien que de una manera u otra todavía no se había hecho a la idea que estaba totalmente sola... aunque aquello no era completamente cierto.

—Qué interesante —El Capitán plantó un codo en la mesa y se acarició la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarme—. Apuesto que ni la señorita Swan tiene idea de esto y de otras muchas cosas más. ¿Me equivoco señorita Randall?

Tuve que girarle la cabeza, no podía sostener su mirada verde y calculadora.

—No sé a qué se refiere y por supuesto, Bella está enterada de todo desde el mismo momento en que su abuelo murió y no antes. Ese secreto era confidencial.

—¿Ni si quiera usted señorita Randall? —Otra vez él, con su voz segura y molesta. Miré a Ben, él miraba a su hermano con tanto odio que los pelos se me erizaron.

—Ni si quiera yo —volví a carraspear.

—¿Quién es el dueño real de Cullen Ltda.? —La voz de Ben por encima de la de su hermano, me hizo temblar y tragué en seco, intentando parecer segura en mi respuesta.

—Isabella Swan —respondí, seca y torciendo la boca.

—Y si la dueña es la señorita Swan alguien me puede explicar ¿por qué se llama Cullen Ltda.?

La risa de Edward me hizo girar los ojos.

Se lo estaba pasando genial, haciéndole pasar aquel mal momento a Ben.

Aunque el maldito pirata, quería hacer sangrar a Bella y se estaba quedando sin armas para hacerlo; aunque las palabras eran a veces mucho más crueles que todos los golpes.

—Mi padre siempre ha sido un asalariado y, claramente, yo también. —Edward se llevó una mano a su exótico cabello cobrizo y negó como si la jugada de Aro hubiera sido maravillosa—. Yo no tenía ni idea y siempre he crecido con la convicción que era tan dueño de la empresa, como el propio Aro o mi padre, pero eso no ha sido cierto, Aro fue siempre el máximo accionista y dueño de la empresa, hasta que perdió a su hijo y a su nuera y dejó todo en manos de su única nieta, Isabella Swan. —Edward alargó la mano y buscó la mano de Bella que la paseaba nerviosa por el mantelito blanco—. Aunque te advierto que te cubras bien las espaldas querida, porque a partir de ahora, te pueden salir hermanos bastardos hasta debajo de las piedras.

Sus ojos se entornaron y me miraron amenazantes.

—¿Verdad señorita Randall?

—¡No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando más! ¡Esto tiene que ser un ardid!

—No. No lo es, Ben —La voz de Bella era casi un susurro, pero todos lo pudimos escuchar.

Se miraron ambos.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó él de un modo tan íntimo que me dolió—. ¿También me vas a robar eso?—. En ese momento miraba a Edward, con ira y fuego en sus ojos oscuros.

—Yo no te he robado nada —Edward soltó la mano de Bella como si quemara y se llevó las manos a la corbata—, absolutamente nada. Quizás en algún momento pensaste que podría haber algo tuyo, pero era solo una ilusión, un sueño.

Benjamin se levantó del lugar que ostentaba y antes de caminar y desaparecer ante nuestros ojos, susurró. _"Yo no vivo de sueños"__._

Edward se repantigó en la silla y esperó pacientemente a que sirvieran dos platós que faltaban, la pregunta de la camarera referente a si el otro señor se había ido, ni siquiera la contestó y como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada, se puso a cenar sin hablar una sola palabra.

**BELLA'S POV**

¿Se puede destrozar más a una persona?

¿Se puede mimetizar el dolor?

¿Se puede ser más hijo de puta?

No podía creer que Edward tratara así a su hermano.

Riéndose de él, delante de nosotras... como si todo lo hubiera planeado metódicamente.

No me sería nada extraño imaginar que así había sido.

Intentamos, tanto Roxy como yo, levantarnos de aquella mesa mientras él comía; pero el muy bastardo negaba y hacia gesto mientras engullía, para que lo esperáramos.

Cuando terminó, susurró algo a Roxy en el oído y ella casi sonrió bajando inmediatamente la cabeza. Casi me sentí celosa, de aquella complicidad.

¿Desde cuándo Edward y Roxanne, podían susurrarse palabritas al oído?

—Y bien, ¿qué teníais pensado para esta noche tan estupenda? —preguntó mientras se limpiaba con delicadeza las comisura de sus labios.

—Bailar —respondió Roxy—. Queremos ir a la discoteca del centro.

Quería asesinarla. ¿Cómo podía?

—¿Lleváis coche? —Se levantó alisándose los pantalones con las manos y Roxy lo imitó con urgencia.

—Sí —contestó ella inmediatamente—. ¿Te llevamos a algún lugar? Porque puedo deducir que tú no has traído auto.

—Claro —sonrió el maldito—. A esa discoteca, hace un siglo que no me prodigo por allí.

Puse lo ojos en blanco y bufé.

—No seas niña Bella, lo vamos a pasar bien—. Las palabras de Roxy me sonaron a chiste. ¿Pasarlo bien? Después de aquella especie de cena entre dos machos alfa a punto de matarse...bueno, Ben hubiera matado a Edward, de hecho, lo había asesinado con la mirada y no era para menos.

Cada vez estaba más segura que Viveka se había encargado de envenenar a Ben y sostener de una manera u otra que yo estaba enredada con Edward.

—¿Qué esperas? —Edward se acercó tanto a mi espalda que su torso duro se pego a mi piel, ejerciendo una especie de hormigueo que me dejó un tanto extasiada. Giré el rostro y sonreí apenas sin ganas, el altercado con Ben me había mermado las ganas de salir y lo único que deseaba era salir pitando de allí y envolverme entre mis sábanas, en la soledad de mi cama. Pero aquello, con Roxy y Edward arrastrándome del Restaurant hacia el bullicio y el gentío, era técnicamente imposible escarparme de esta.

.

.

.

—Parece que te han pasado un limón por la cara, Bella. ¡Dios santo, qué cara de vinagre que tienes! —Roxy me hablaba como si tuviera una sordera de cien por cien.

Estábamos en la barra de la discoteca y apoyada con el codo ambas, mirábamos a Edward quien charlaba con una rubia oxigenada de muy bien parecida.

—¿Después de lo de Ben, como quieres que esté? ¿Haciendo palmas con la orejas? —Vi claramente como sonreía mientras se llevaba el vaso de tubo a los labios.

—No, pero se lo tiene bien merecido por cobarde. —Sinceramente me tenía sorprendida Roxy con respecto a Ben, había algo que no cuadraba—. No entiendo cómo no te ha agarrado, te ha comido la boca y te ha dicho: _"nena__,__ vamos a hablar de esto después de echar un buen polvo", _ ese es el mejor Jarabe. Mira a Edward, no para de ligar el cabrón; claro que esta que se sale, con esa seguridad que destila por los poros.

Alcé una ceja y salió un gruñido en vez de mi voz.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora que te gusta Edward, Roxy?

Estalló en carcajadas, la muy cabrona.

—¿A mí ? No cariño, no te puedo negar que esta que se sale, pero no es mi tipo. Es más el tuyo que el mío.

Casi me la como, allí mismo.

—¿El mío?

—Sí. ¿Ves la mujer que habla con él? Pues la miras como si quisieras matarla y a mí... bueno, casi lo haces ahora. —Volvió a romper a reír y estuve a punto de patear el suelo como una niña pequeña.

—No puedo negar que es atractivo, pero es demasiado cabrón para mi gusto.

—Ya.

Acerqué la cabeza a mi amiga y comencé a chillar.

—¿Qué quiere decir ese "ya"?

Ella ni siquiera me miraba, estaba con los ojos puestos en la pista, en la dirección donde estaba Edward y su rubia come babas.

—Joder... y baila —pude oír de sus labios perfectamente maquillados en un tono marrón—. Y con la rubia, mira Bella... mira.

Y allí estaba el Capitán, con la polla por bandera, contorneando las caderas y dejando a media pista con las bragas en el suelo por aquel meneo tan descaradamente sensual.

Paseaba las manos por su pelo, mientras que con la otra agarraba copa; con toda naturalidad. _"Maldito hijo de su putísima madre"_ ¿Es que todo en él se tenía que ver tan malditamente sexy?

—¿Sabes lo que haría yo si fuera tú, Bella? Caminaría hacia la pista y le demostraría a esa rubia que no sirven de nada sus tetas siliconadas. Qué, ¿te atreves?

No lo dudé ni un minuto, pero el contenido del vaso de tubo, traspasó mi garganta de un golpe antes de arrasar con mis tacones de vertigo el camino hasta la pista.

Una vez allí, comencé a bailar contorneando mis caderas lo mas sugerentemente que sabía, acercándome a la rubia siliconada y apartándola del perímetro de Edward, ya que sus ojos no podían hacer otra cosa que mirarme. La canción de sonaba en aquel momento era una de mis preferidas_ "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga_ y como poseída por una bailarina exótica, meneaba mi cuerpo completamente sincronizado con la música. Él se había quedado como una estatua y aproveché el momento para rozar mis dedos sobre su pecho y darle la espalda y acariciar con mi trasero justo el centro de sus caderas, allí en aquel momento, me sentí una Diosa ya que pude notar que estaba duro como una roca y no había sido la rubia, sino yo la que lo había conseguido. Era hasta gracioso verlo de aquella guisa, ya que me recordaba a un dibujo animado; solo le faltaban los ojos salidos de las orbites y la lengua por el suelo.

Perversa como la que más, me giré en redondo antes de que terminara la canción y marché hacia el lavabo dejándolo allí con un calentón de narices.

—Este no es el lavabo de los hombres Edward.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más. Cerró la Puerta con el pestillo y me alzó hasta que mi culo dio con el frio mármol, subiendo mi vestido hasta la cintura y gruñendo en el proceso.

—Retiro todo lo que te he dicho esta tarde. —Su boca se estrelló con la mía en un beso con aquella lengua ancha y que había besado en el pasado, sintiendo como una dulce necesidad me corroía el cuerpo. Gemí y él me arrastró hasta el filo del mármol, recogiendo mis dos piernas y envolviéndolas en su cintura, sintiendo así lo duro y largo que estaba en aquellos momentos.

—Te voy a follar, señorita Swan, aquí y ahora. Tú lo quieres y yo lo deseo... tu aliento espeso me está rogando que te folle, que chupe tu coño y me que coma ese culo que tienes, pero ahora dejémonos de cháchara y déjame que...

Separó su cuerpo del mío unos centímetros y con sus manos bajó las braguitas tan monas que me había comprado hacía tan solo unos días. Sin demorar tiempo alguno, se abrió la bragueta del pantalón y sacó su enorme polla, perlada de deseo.

—Y ahora... ¡Ahgggg! por fin...

—Edward…

El empellón de la colisión de su pene dentro de mi estrecho y condenado coño, hizo que de mis labios se escapara su nombre con ansias, y casi con veneración. Sus ojos increíblemente verdes entornados, no despegaron la mirada de mis labios que en esos momentos jadeaban, gemían y susurraban.

—¿Te gusta? —La cascada de su voz jadeante era casi más enloquecedora que aquellos embistes violentos pero a la vez tiernos—. Oh ¡Santo Dios, que mierdas tienes en el coño que me da tanto placer!

Sonreí sin proponérmelo y él me imitó antes de comerme la boca de una manera bestial. Apretando sus dientes en mis labios, paseando la lengua por todos los rincones de mi boca y succionando toda la carne que la constituía y, todo aquello, sin aminorar ni un ápice el ritmo de sus envestidas, que cada vez eran más profundas y demandantes.

—Mirános, Bella… mira cómo follamos. Como mi polla acomete dentro de tu coño, mojado y listo para mí… —volvió a taladrarme mis sentidos con su boca y perdiendo sus manos grandes y finas dentro de aquel escote tan accesible. Y, por supuesto, le hice caso y miré. Era maravilloso el esplendor de Edward entrando y saliendo de mí. Porque estaba duro, largo y enloquecedor… la espiral de placer me estaba haciendo bullir de una manera tan rápida, que me dio miedo pensar que aquel polvo, en el lavabo de una discoteca del centro fuese el mejor de mi puñetera vida.

—No voy a dejar que te corras aún…— Su voz y su lejanía me hicieron aterrizar en la realidad de la escena que estaba viviendo, allí con Edward follando como animales por un simple calentón.

Me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que estaba haciendo y me tensé cuando me bajó del mármol del lavabo y me sujetó del cuello para darme la vuelta y observarnos en el enorme espejo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo? —Lo decía con la voz crispada y los dientes apretados. Podía ver cómo me miraba con cierto halo de odio, con la cara ladeada mientras amasaba un pecho delante del espejo, esperando contestación.

—No creo que sea el mejor lugar para lo que estamos haciendo —intenté sonar lo más segura posible, pero no sé si surgió el efecto deseado.

Su risa ronca me erizó los vellos del cuerpo y, por supuesto, los pezones llegaron a sus dedos como lanzas calientes.

—Me has puesto el culo encima de la polla allí fuera Bella, bailando como una jodida calienta braguetas y ahora me dices que este no es el mejor lugar. Dime qué coño quieres de mí, me vas a volver loco.

Su mano se aplastó con crueldad sobre mis mandíbulas e hizo de mis labios un gesto sórdido, pero aún así, intenté zafarme de él aunque fue imposible.

—No… esta vez no, no te vas a escapar. He estado esperando casi una vida para que toques el cielo con mi polla, con mis dedos y con mi boca y no te voy a dejar marchar, aunque sea en un puto lavabo de mierda. Tú decides o aquí o en mi apartamento —rió de manera casi asesina, tal y como lo recordaba; en todo su esplendor. ¡Maldito Capitán hijo de su puta madre!, de nuevo había vuelto el violento y perturbado Edward Cullen, aquel que me había hecho la vida de colores en mi primera etapa en Cullen Ltda.

Pero como si mi vida paseara delante de mi desde el primer momento que lo conocí, sentí como aquel calor abrasador calentaba el centro de mis muslos, dándome perfecta cuenta que el baile sinuoso idea de Roxanne, había sido mi propio deseo de tenerlo así en aquellos momentos.

En esta época presente de mi vida, necesitaba a Edward como una tabla de salvamento y él me la estaba ofreciendo, aquello que mi subconsciente me había pedido, porque en realidad, quería tenerlo piel con piel, olerlo, masticarlo y lamer todo su cuerpo.

A Ben siempre lo amaría, nadie podría ocupar ese puesto y si algún día él me perdonara, yo correría hacia mi amado sin pensármelo dos veces.

Pero ahora era Edward el que necesitaba mi cuerpo y lo iba agarrar para soltarlo cuando me sintiera bien saciada de él.

—¿Sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar? —pregunté sonriendo, no lo pude evitar, acercándome a él y acariciando con mi mano su esplendido torax embutido en aquella camisa blanca, coronada con una corbata roja.

—Hum… —gimió, haciéndome sentir una Diosa.

—Pues salgamos de aquí —susurré muy cerca de su oído—, necesito tiempo y espacio para saber si todas tus promesas son ciertas.

Se quedó sorprendido unos instantes, pero fueron tan breves que, a la que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar fue a mí, me agarro de la mano y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta del lavabo con fuerza, recostándome en su pecho y subiendo mis piernas ayudándose de sus manos; como si fuese una puta princesa de cuento.

Cerré los ojos muerta de vergüenza, escuchando la algarabía y las voces de alrededor.

Mi caballero del momento se detuvo un instante.

—Soy Edward Cullen, necesito una limousine.

—Sí señor. —Me imaginé fuese quien fuese, casi rindiéndose ante Edward.

Podía escucharlo respirar.

Edward estaba nervioso, su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido de lo normal y, aunque seguía cargándome en brazos, notaba la tensión en estos. Duros como piedras.

—Ya tiene el auto preparado señor. Salga por la puerta de atrás.

—No hace falta, a ella no tengo porqué esconderla.

Fruncí el ceño. Yo no quería que me vieran con él, pero en aquellos momentos no era nadie como para andarme de mandona.

Al salir a la calle, había paparazzis, noté los flashes de las cámaras en mi rostro, pero Edward fue raudo, zambulléndome en los asientos traseros de una limousine interminable.

Una vez dentro, de frente a mí, recompuso el gesto y se soltó la corbata conservando el nudo, abrió los botones de su camisa blanca hasta casi la mitad de su pecho y paseó aquellos largos dedos por su cabello.

—Híncate de rodillas. —Su voz ronca, me hizo pasar la bola de saliva que se agolpaba en mi boca. Estaba esplendoroso de aquella guisa.

Le hice caso, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como pasaba algo sobre mi cabeza y lo ajustaba en mi cuello, los abrí: era la maldita corbata.

¿Qué…?

Agarró la punta con fuerza y tiró de mí, haciéndome algo de daño en el cuello, acercándome más a su rostro como el granito.

—Te prometo que nadie te ha follado en tu vida como te voy a coger yo esta noche, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Adelantito mis niñas, nuestra Sister anda con la inspiración a full y yo, bueno, me atrasé unas horitas con la corrección, pero supongo que con semejante capitulazo, me perdonaron ¿verdad?**

_"Machacándote como un mazo, así dentro de tu coño, hondo y estrecho Bella y no dejes de morderte ese labio, porque si no voy a ser yo quien lo muerda y te juro que lo voy a arrancar__...__ porque quiero esa boca para follártela como un martillo percutor."_

_._

_._

_._

_La cara de Bella era de recién follada. Se había tirado al Capitán hijodesuput__í__sima madre en el lavabo y por sus mejillas arreboladas y el chupetón en el lado derecho de su cuello__,__ podía imaginar que el polvo había sido de __órdago__._

_Transitábamos por la avenida principal y al tomar un semáforo me par__é__ en un arcén y abrí mi bocota escupiendo mierda._

—_L__í__nea para Bella si se las ha mamado. ¡Bingo para Bella si te lo has follado!_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente de mi autoría.

Capítulo bteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups/betasffaddiction

**ROXANNE'S POV**

—¿Bailas, guapa? —La voz por sí misma, me dio asco, pero al levantar la vista y mirar al dueño de aquella asquerosa melodía, me dieron retortijones de estómago.

Tapé mi boca con una mano y deseé hacerme invisible en aquel mismo momento.

—No, gracias. Espero que mi novio salga del servicio.

El tipo comenzó a reir y recordé las películas donde el malo era muy malo y su risa erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Así es como me sentí yo en aquel momento. El individuo sabía que estaba sola, porque Bella y Edward no daban señales de vida por ningún lado.

—No te he quitado ojo en toda la noche, preciosa. Y sé que has venido con otra muchachita que no aparece… el tipo que se la comía con la mirada, tampoco lo hace. ¿Qué casualidad, no? Ahora, estás sola y desamparada.

—Te equivocas, te he dicho que mi novio está en el servicio y te advierto que es tremendamente celoso. Como me vea hablando contigo te va a saltar todos los dientes de una buena paliza.

Otra vez aquella risa y la bocanada de aliento pestilente que por pocas me tumba.

La Roxy que me acompañaba todos los días había huido en aquel momento y ahora quedaba algo parecido a una sombra que se escudaba en un hombre misterioso que ni siquiera existía.

¿Cómo pretendía salir de esta? Muy facil, la cosa era escabullirme entre toda aquella masa de gente y huir de alli como pudiese. A Bella la iba a matar y las criadillas de Edward me las iba a desayunar al día siguiente.

—Puedo ser muy insistente cuando me lo propongo y, ¿sabes? Suelo llevar muy mal las negativas. ¿Entiendes preciosa?

—Esfúmate, cadáver.

Elevé las cejas y cerré los ojos abriendo las aletas de mi nariz. Aquella fragancia la conocía y su voz, era la que me hacía mojar instantaneamente mis bragas. Giré levemente la cabeza y mi cuerpo se situó en situación de alerta, ya que durante el casi monólogo con el individuo pestilente, me había recargado con el trasero en el respaldo de un gran sofá, intentando parecer indiferente a la situación. Ahora todo era diferente. Era Ben….y estaba que quitaba el aliento.

No puedo imaginarme que hacía allí, si es que había seguido a su hermano, o bien a Bella, pero lo cierto es que me estaba sacando de aquel apuro.

¡Mierda!

Aquello afianzaba con mas fuerza mi visión sobre aquel pirata que tanto me recordaba a Ben. Suspiré con alivio y me abracé a su pecho rodeando totalmente éste y escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Aspiré hambrienta su olor, cerrando los ojos casi inmediatamente.

—Eh… tranquilo, pensaba que la chica estaba sola. —La voz del hombre dirigiéndose a Ben, me tranquilizó, había perdido toda la socarronería y parecía casi amedentrado.

— No, no está sola. Lárgate.

Podía notar cómo su cuello se ponía tenso y cómo su mandíbula crujía. Benjamin Thomas Cullen estaba enojado y aunque, cara a la galeria pareciese que era por culpa de un gilipollas que estaba flirteaba con chica… eso no era real.

Me tensé al comprender la situación y estamparme con fuerza sobre la realidad, separándome de él como si quemara y recomponiendo el gesto, sin perder parte de mi dignidad.

—Gracias.

Aquella fue la única palabra, antes de volverme y caminar hacia el guardarropa y pedir mi abrigo que casi no escondía nada de mis piernas.

La noche era fría y me sentía terriblemente sola.

Bella seguro que estaba disfrutando de las artes amatorias del Capitán y yo me sentía tan desdichada que comencé a llorar, sin saber muy bien porqué.

Mis tacones sonaban con fuerza en la acera y lo más rápido que pude me paré delante de mi coche antes de darle a la llave y desconectar la alarma, abrí la puerta, metiéndome en el asiento del piloto entre sollozos insostenibles. Interiormente me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba mal en mí, yo era fuerte y en aquellos momentos me recordaba demasiado a mi querida Bella.

—¡Abre! —despejé las manos de mi rostro y elevé los ojos hacia la voz… "su voz".

Como una autómata abrí la portezuela del copiloto y, sin pestañear, observé como se acomodaba en el asiento mientras yo lo miraba como poco, atónita. Sus ojos volaron hacia mí y sonrió ladeadamente.

—Vamos a algun sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilos.

Juro por Dios que pensé en arrancar y llevarlo a mi mazmorra, amordazarlo y cabalgarlo durante días, pero me contuve y la verdadera Roxy, aquella de la que Aro estaba tan orgulloso, surgió de mis adentros como una puta guerrera.

—Te agradezco lo de antes, pero estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de hablar tranquilamente con nadie y menos contigo.

Su risilla hipnótica me erizó los pezones y casi… casi mancha mis bragas, pero ¡ah!, me pellizqué los muslos para tranquilizar aquella maldita calentura.

—¿Menos conmigo? —Su cuerpo se arrastró hacia el mío y sus ojos oscuros violaron los míos sin consideracion—. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es mejor aliarse con el enemigo, que luchar en contra de él? No me ha pasado por alto cómo me miras; te gusto, lo sé. Debe darte morbo el ex de tu amiguita, la nueva dueña de Cullen Ltda.

Clavé las uñas en mis manos, porque si las levantaba iba a borrarle a arañazos su bonita cara de cabrón.

—Eres patético.

Mi susurro casi lo aniquiló, pero fue por un instante, porque volvió a acomodarse en el asiento y miró hacia adelante con aquellos ojos fríos como dagas.

—Hágame caso. Tenemos que hablar, señorita Randall.

**BELLA's POV**

—Hincate de rodillas. —Su voz ronca, me hizo pasar la bola de saliva que se agolpaba en mi boca. Estaba esplendoroso de aquella guisa.

Le obedecí, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como pasaba algo sobre mi cabeza y lo ajustaba en mi cuello, los abrí: era la maldita corbata.

¿Qué? La corbata roja, engachada a mi cuello, con la fuerza sobrehumana de aquellos brazos atléticos que me llevaban hacia su rostro. Hacia su boca.

Lo miré a los ojos y ví algo en ellos que nunca había visto. ¿O sí? Edward Cullen estaba desesperado por tomarme, o bien, la fiebre de tenerme cabalgando sobre sus piernas le hacía tener una mirada tan caliente y sexy, que volví a sentirme terriblemente excitada por su causa.

Mmmm… el beso, como me llevó hacia su mandibula y yo —cómo cegada y sedienta de él— la mordí, haciendo que gimiera y sostuviera con más fuerza aquella maldita prenda con la que me tenía atada.

—Te destrozaría el vestido, ahora mismo—susurró jadeante—. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí y deseo que te encuentres lo más decente posible. Desde hace semanas tengo paparazzis en la puerta de mi casa. —Rió de manera sensual , alzando la mano y paseando dos de sus dedos por mis labios, hinchados a causa de sus besos y el roce de la barba incipiente que nacía ya, de su magnifica piel—. Mía… esta noche serás mía Isabella Swan.

Me pilló desprevenida aquel nuevo beso, delicado; desatando delicadamente el nudo de la corbata y acariciando mi cuello y mandíbula como si fuera una flor exquisita. Elevándome y subiéndome sobre él a horcajadas.

El vestido se había subido totalmente y sus manos ahora vagaban por mis muslos enfundados en aquellas medias a medio muslo. Sus dedos jugueteaban con los elásticos, mientras que su pelvis arrementía suaves embestidas en mi muy abierto y mojado coño, cubierto sobre unas braguitas de exquisito encaje, pudiendo sentir lo muy duro y majestuoso que se encontraba.

Dejó mi boca suavemente para trazar un delicado camino de besos sobre mi cuello, bajando hacia el canal de mis pechos y apartando con los dientes el tirante ancho de aquel sexual vestido rojo que lo había vuelto loco. Uno de mis pechos se descubrió haciéndolo gemir, mordiéndose los labios antes de atraparlo entre estos y amamantarlo con verdadera necesidad.

Escuchaba mis gemidos, pero muy por encima de éstos estaban los de él, que me excitaban mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Yo estaba causando que aquel espécimen de hombre técnicamente perfecto, gimiera de placer chupando y lamiendo cada uno de mis pezones, hinchados y duros.

Apenas me dí cuenta de cómo la limousine iba estacionando en el edificio de apartamentos en los que una vez viví.

Edward carraspeó y elevó una ceja, despues de soltar uno de mis pezones de su boca.

—¿Bajamos cenicienta? —Su boca se ensanchó en una perfecta sonrisa y yo lo imité, contagiándome aquella repentina felicidad que parecía abordarle, subiendo los tirantes de mi vestido y acomodándome a su lado y bajando totalmente la parte baja del vestido.

El chofer tocó en la puerta y esperó unos instantes antes de abrir, saliendo Edward primero y dejándome completamente asombrada al ofrecerme su mano para salir. Una vez fuera del auto me apretó hacia sí, agarrándome de la cintura y subiendo las escaleras del gran edificio de apartamentos de lujo.

**ROXANNE's POV**

Me devanaba los sesos literalmente, mientras conducía mi porsche por aquella avenida, prácticamente desolada. Debían ser más de las dos de la madrugada y allí estaba yo, con el Dios de mis sueños, justo a mi lado. La cruel realidad era que parecía estar planeando la muerte de alguien por como miraba hacia la carretera, completamente inospita.

Y me devanaba los sesos porque no sabía si llevarmelo a mi mazmorra o a algún lugar íntimo en alguna parte de aquella ciudad.

La guía del ocio que había comprado días antes, me había servido para llevar a Bella a buen restaurante y a una sala de de baile. Pero ¿lugares íntimos donde se pudiese tomar una copa tranquilo? Aquello ni si quiera lo había mirado.

—Si sigues esta ruta sin sentido, saldremos a la montaña — "La voz" me hizo tragar en seco y, por unos instantes, lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—Pues dígnate tú a decirme dónde vamos, porque tengo que informarte que yo no conozco esta ciudad.

—Para en el arcén. —Una orden literal, que hizo que fuera aminorando velocidad y obedecer—. Baja y ocupa este asiento. Yo llevaré el coche.

Obecedí sin replicar lo más mínimo, y mientras caminaba y me cruzaba con él, rocé su mano con la mía sin querer, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontrasen confundidadas durante un segundo. ¿Había sentido él lo mismo que yo?

Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y Ben, con una gracia que me atontó por unos momentos, agarró el volante del coche como si le perteneciera, sonriendo ladeadamente sin mirarme antes de pisar el pie en el acelerador, derrapando y dando la vuelta al auto.

—¿Se puede saber donde me llevas? —pregunté intentando parecer indiferente y cruzándome de brazos.

—A un sitio íntimo, donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa —pisó con más fuerza el acelerador y, por unos momentos, pensé que aquel hombre quería que colisionaramos en la carretera. —A mi casa.

Mi corazón se aceleró y quise bajar la cabeza avegonzada por los pensamientos que ahora paseaban vividos en mi mente, pero él no me dejó y elevó mi mentón, encontrándome con sus ojos negros y el ceño fruncido.

—Te ruborizas, igual que Bella…

Aquella frase incompleta, hizo que me apartara de su contacto y erguirme sobre el asiento del copiloto, hecha un manojo de nervios y rezando para no llorar cuando llegara a mi mazmorra.

**BELLAS's POV**

El brazo caliente de Edward sobre mi cintura, quemaba con un placer indescriptible. Saludar al Conserje y pasar hacia el elevador fue una verdadera tortura, ya que lo que más deseaba era colgarme de su cuello y abrir la boca, devorando la suya… pero el muy maldito no me dejó, apartándome y riendo como si estuviese jugando con una niña de teta.

—¿Estás caliente, Bella? —susurró en mi cuello, llevándome de nuevo hacia él y rodeándome con su brazo caliente, en el momento que el elevador abrió sus puertas.

—No te burles Edward, que yo también puedo jugar y no creo que te guste —amenacé, haciendo que me diera un tirón, parando en medio del inmenso pasillo que comunicaba con las imponentes puertas de los apartamentos.

—Juega. Me gusta jugar. —Su boca vocalizaba tan cerca de la mía que hiperventilé—. Pero una vez que traspases esa puerta —su mirada se desvió ligeramente hacia una de las puertas, hablándome terriblemente serio—, solo jugarás conmigo.

Sonreí como una niña malvada y me escapé de sus brazos haciendo que él me siguiera.

—No tengo ningún letrero en la frente que ponga "Propiedad Privada", Edward. —Sin querer solté una carcajada, su rostro estaba terriblemente serio y su mirada como el jade implacable.

Apoyé un hombro en la pared, esperando que abriera la puerta de su apartamento y una vez abierta, él agarró mi mano y me arrastró hacia dentro con fuerza. Pensé que me la iba a arrancar el muy bruto.

—Oye, Edward… conténte un poquito.

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y su pelvis apretó la mía completamente adrede, quería que sintiera lo muy duro y magnífico que se encontraba.

—Estás loca si piensas que me voy a contener.

Se despegó de mi y me agarró con fuerza de los hombros, antes de mirarme a los ojos y sonreír de la manera más diabólica que había visto jamás.

Lo siguiente que oí fue como el vestido crujía y, aquella prenda glamourosa y sofisticada, se desprendía de mí, para acabar hecho jirones sobre el suelo enmoquetado de el salón de Edward.

**ROXANNE's POV**

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —intentaba parecer tranquila, pero era imposible. Todo el espacio donde él vivia, olía a aquel perfume exquisito de macho que inundaba mis sentidos. Apoyada sobre una gran columna que daba paso al barroco comedor, intentaba sostenerme como podía, ya que tenía los sentidos completamente abotargados por su causa.

—Bourbon estaría bien —contesté—. Con hielo por favor.

Haciéndome la desentendida, miraba los cuadros y los muebles como si fueran terriblementes interesentes, cualquier cosa antes de plantar mis ojos sobre los suyos y caer derrotada.

—Toma —su voz cerca de mí y su mano ofreciéndome el vaso de tubo con hielo y licor, me hizo mirarlo y aclararme la garganta. Tomé un trago largo y tuve que escuchar una risilla de burla de mi anfitrión.

—¿Se puede saber de que coño te ries? —Bien, esa era la Roxy que debía sobresalir, la que se ponía a la defensiva y luchaba, no la que me acompañaba aquella noche delante de Ben. Lo miré a lo ojos y paseé a su lado, rodeandolo. Buscando el sofá.

—Bella es una mala replica de ti —comenzó—. Quiere parecerse a ti, pero ella no lleva ese tipo de genes. ¿Has sido su maestra durante todo este tiempo?

Dejé caer mi culo, sobre el respaldo del sofá y lo miré retadora.

—Yo no soy maestra de nadie. Bella llegó a mi y yo la arropé. Punto. Si quieres saber algo mas debes preguntarle a ella. —Implacable, bravo Roxy.

Ben, que vestía una camisa negra con pantalón a juego, desató los tres primeros botones de ésta con despreocupación y sonrió elevando una ceja.

—Tendría que preguntarle muchas cosas, pero creo que será más divertido hacerte esas preguntas a ti.

—¿Y puedo preguntar por qué? —Mi voz sonó demasiado acusadora y eso hizo que sus ojos se convirtieran en dagas hirientes.

—Me gusta sentir el poder que ejerzo sobre ti. Apuesto a que se te mojaron las bragas cuando me abrazaste en la discoteca. Delante de aquel bastardo.

Curvé la boca asqueada, y tiré todo el contenido que quedaba en el tubo sobre la cara de aquel gilipollas, con hielo incluido. Caminé con fuerza hacia el pasillo, agarrando mi abrigo que se sostenía elegantemente sobre el perchero e hice intentos de abrir la puerta.

Era imposible, aquel cabrón había cerrado con llave.

Me giré para mirarlo y con una sonrisa de auténtico demonio, me enseñó las llaves mientras se amasaba el cabello mojado de su rostro.

**BELLA's POV**

—A partir de ahora, cuando traspases esa puerta, no quiero ver nada sobre tu cuerpo. Ya me encargaré yo de que solo mis manos te tapen, donde yo quiera en el momento que yo desee. ¿Entendido, Bella?

Aún estaba algo intimidada por la sonrisa de Edward y asentí mordiéndome el labio. Preocupada por lo que vendría a partir de ese momento.

—Bravo cenicienta. Ahora ven, quiero que te recuestes en ese sofá y veas como me desnudo para ti. ¿Quieres verme desnudo, Bella?

Mis ojos volaron hacia aquel trozo de carne expuesta sobre su cuello. La camisa abierta apenas dejaba entreveer un pedazo de su anatomia que era casi inocente, pero que para mis ojos, era una autentica locura.

—Sí —susurré—. Desnúdate, para mí.

Sonrió ladeado; genuino. Instándome a tomar asiento.

—Ábrete de piernas, Bella. Y tócate mientras miras como me desnudo. Juega con tu cuerpo mientras admiras el mío. Goza de él y aprende a darte placer, enséñame a darte placer sin límites.

Obecedí, casi desnuda, por no decir completamente. Las braguitas de encaje transparentes y tan diminutas, que apenas me tapaban al abrir mis piernas, me rozaron el clitoris haciéndome jadear. Edward comenzó a quitarse la camisa lentamente, mientras que sus ojos me devoraban con tanta ansiedad, que podía percibir cuán hambriento estaba.

Su pecho ancho, pese a que estaba más bien delgado, me hizo suspirar y rocé con uno de mis dedos el capullito hinchado de mi llaga que deseaba ser atendida por sus manos, por su boca, por aquella lanza dura y roma que se adivianba en el pantalon vaquero.

—Quitate las bragas, Bella. Quiero ver lo mojado y brillante que esta ese coñito.

Junté las piernas como un autómata y tiré de las bragas, ayudándome de los pies para soltarlas con despreocupación, tirándome de nuevo en el sofá y abriéndome totalmente de piernas. Arrastrando mis dedos por todo mi coño deseoso y gimiendo mientras no despegaba la mirada del cuerpo de Edward que, en aquellos momentos, se deshacía de los pantalones como un auténtico boy de night club; echando mano a sus bóxers y bajándolos lentamente, haciéndome babear, por la boca y por mi hinchado y empapado sexo. Mordí mi labio, para no saltar sobre él y comérmelo.

—Voy a machacarte como un mazo —se tiró de rodillas delante de mí y la palma de su mano masajeó mi brillante coño, haciéndome jadear y sin preambulos, arremetió dentro de mí con dos de sus dedos, moviéndolos de una manera enloquecedora. Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio con fuerza; lo iba a hacer sangrar de puro placer—. Así, dentro de tu coño hondo y estrecho, Bella.Y no dejes de morderte ese labio, porque si no voy a ser yo mismo quien te lo muerda y te juro que lo voy a arrancar… porque quiero esa boca para follartela como una martillo percutor.

**Continuará….**

**Lo sé… quedamos justo en lo mejor. En nombre de mis Sis, debo decir que está hasta más arriba de la tusa con el trabajo y además, hace poquito recuperándose de un dolor de amígdalas, que la ha jodido mucho.**

**Si mal no recuerdo, seguimos con el León.**


End file.
